


Miss Militia to Miss MILF

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Hypnotism, Interracial Relationship, Maids, Petplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Miss Militia finally finds a way to relax. To work through the stress she didn't even know she had. And doing so in ways that she never even thought about doing. And she doesn't even know she's working through it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Miss Militia to Miss MILF Chapter One**

  
Miss Militia wanted to sigh. But she was a professional, so she didn’t. Instead, she looked up at the house Shadow Stalker and her family lived in. Time for a surprise inspection, per the terms of Shadow Stalker’s probation.  
  
A few minutes later, Miss Militia was knocking on Shadow Stalker’s door. There was no answer. Miss Militia frowned. Shadow Stalker’s mother had assured Miss Militia (not that she _knew_ who Miss Militia was, thinking she was just another social worker) that her daughter was home and in her room. But after this much knocking, the teenage superheroine should have heard her.  
  
Opening the door, Miss Militia stepped into Shadow Stalker’s bedroom. She barely had time to take in the decoration and furniture, since she could see her charge right there in the room, sitting and staring at her computer. Shadow Stalker didn’t so much as twitch in reaction. The light from the computer was the only illumination in the room. Even the curtains had been drawn, shutting off the outside world.  
  
Either Shadow Stalker was wearing a close-fitting black shirt, or she was naked from the top up. Miss Militia frowned.  
  
“Sophia,” Miss Militia hissed, glancing back at the empty, open door, quickly walking around the unmade bed to get to Shadow Stalker. “It’s Miss Washington, what… are…”  
  
Miss Militia trailed off, staring at the screen Shadow Stalker (or Sophia, in her home environment) was watching. There was only one thing on the screen. An endless black and white, checkered spiral, slowly spinning. Miss Militia found her gaze irresistibly drawn to it, just like Sophia’s obviously was.  
  
Miss Militia barely managed to save herself. She only managed it by pinching her thigh _hard_, raising a welt as her fingers dug into her skin. The sudden shock of pain was enough to make her instinctively gasp and blink, looking down. And that was just enough to save her.  
  
“Shadow Stalker, snap out of it,” Miss Militia commanded, reaching down to shake the Ward’s shoulder while holding a protective hand up in front of her face. A glance down showed that Shadow Stalker was only wearing a tight, pink thong, and nothing above it. “Come on, we’ve got to _go_.”  
  
Sophia didn’t respond. She didn’t give the slightest sign that she had heard Miss Militia. And maybe she hadn’t, the older superhero realized. There were a pair of thick black headphones on Sophia’s head, that were surely cutting off all sound to her.  
  
Miss Militia quickly weighed her options, decades of experience helping her decide. Could she carry Sophia out of here? No, she wasn’t strong enough, especially if Sophia or her family put up the least amount of struggle. Could she smash the computer monitor? Yes, but that might make it difficult to snap Sophia out of it. Should she call it in? Yes, that was the obvious choice.  
  
Keeping a hand in front of the monitor, Miss Militia turned around, tapping the earpiece along the side of her head to turn it on. She’d need Armsmaster for this. He was only a few minutes away, patrolling along the Docks. It shouldn’t be a problem.  
  
Miss Militia caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye. It was too low, too dark to be the hypnotic spiral that had caught Shadow Stalker. Almost on reflex, she turned to look at it.  
  
Miss Militia just had time to see Sophia holding a taser, eyes still glued to the screen, before she felt the metal prongs pressing against her hip. And after that, she didn’t feel anything for a while.  
  
Miss Militia was unconscious one minute, and fully awake the next. A side benefit of her powers, she knew. And she obviously hadn’t been out of it for very long, since Shadow Stalker was still tying the ropes around her and the chair she was sitting in.  
  
Her arms were inconveniently tied to the armrests of the chair instead of by her sides. But Miss Militia was sure she’d be able to get out of it, if she was just given a bit of time. She’d just need Shadow Stalker, who had obviously been mastered, to not pay attention for a few minutes.  
  
And once her hands were free and Shadow Stalker was subdued, Miss Militia could work on getting these headphones on her ears off. She frowned, rolling her eyes to try and get a good look at them. Nothing, though they seemed to be cutting off all sound. Miss Militia was certain that they were the same pair that had Shadow Stalker had been wearing.  
  
“Oh, you’re awake,” an unfamiliar, female voice said. The voice was electronically tinged, and Miss Militia couldn’t hear a trace of it except from the headphones wrapped around her ears.  
  
Shadow Stalker reached up and spun the chair around. It tilted slightly as Miss Militia watched the room sway around her. She kept herself ready to shut her eyes in an instant if the spiral came into view.  
  
Miss Militia ended up facing a young woman, one she didn’t recognize. She wasn’t wearing a mask, and was sitting on Sophia’s bed. Shadow Stalker was standing next to her, still naked from the waist up, and giving no signs that she was uncomfortable with baring her breasts to her superior. Miss Militia focused most of her attention on the young girl, who looked to be no older than the Ward.  
  
“Who are you?” Miss Militia asked stiffly, fixing the pale-skinned, dark-haired girl with a stern glare, narrowing her eyes over her mask.  
  
“I’m… I’ve never thought of a good cape name,” the young woman said, leaning back on Sophia’s bed and supporting her weight with her hands. “So you can just call me Taylor.” The light glinted off her glasses as she tilted her head and smiled. She was speaking into a microphone she had set up in front of her. “And can I say, it is a _pleasure_ to finally get to meet Miss Militia? I couldn’t believe it when Sophia said you’d come by.”  
  
Miss Militia didn’t smile back. Her lips narrowed into a thin line as she stared at the supervillainess in front of her. She didn’t ring any bells, but that didn’t mean much. With how peaceful the city had been getting over the past year, that meant there were plenty of supervillains who thought that meant Brockton Bay was an easy target.  
  
Taylor wasn’t wearing a costume, just street clothes. She had a smartphone in her lap, and something right next to her thigh that made Miss Militia’s eyes hurt to even look at. Miss Militia averted her gaze, not wanting to add a second assault on her senses, to go with the rising and falling humming that was steadily wearing away at her brain.  
  
“Congratulations, Taylor,” Miss Militia said with all the irony she could muster. “You’ve messed with Shadow Stalker in her civilian identity, and you’ve captured me. But if you think that’s enough to bring the Protectorate and the Wards to their knees, then you are _very_ badly mistaken.”  
  
“What?” Taylor said, looking confused. “Why would I-? Ohhhh,” she said, a look of realization dawning on her face. Then she started laughing. Nobody else laughed along with her. “No, no, you’ve got it all wrong,” she said, lifting her hands and shaking them in negation. “I’m not here to become some kind of crime kingpin. I’ve been _helping_ you.”  
  
Miss Militia gave Taylor the best skeptical look she could behind the red, white and blue mask covering the lower half of her face. When had that gotten put on? It had been kept inside her inner pocket when she entered the house. Taylor nodded eagerly in response, leaning forward a bit.  
  
“It’s true! Ever since I got my powers a year and a half ago, I’ve been working my butt off.” Miss Militia didn’t believe a word of that. There was no way a parahuman would be able to fly under the radar for eighteen months. Especially not a teenager. “I started at my school, getting the bullies to stop, cutting down on the gangs, making people study harder, the works!”  
  
“And you were so happy with the wonderful work you were doing you decided to brainwash a superhero,” Miss Militia said, letting some of the air out of Taylor’s enthusiasm.  
  
“What?” Taylor said. “No, no, I started brainwashing Sophia _way_ before I knew she was Shadow Stalker. Right, Sophia?”  
  
“That is correct,” Shadow Stalker said, sounding like she was a million miles away. Miss Militia didn’t think all, or even most, of that was due to her distance from the microphone. “Lady Hebert is always correct.”  
  
Obviously the word of a brainwashed victim was trustworthy, especially when she was in the same room as the mastermind who had done it to her. Miss Militia wondered how on Earth they were going to fix that. Maybe they’d be far luckier than Miss Militia thought they would be, and the brainwashing would wear off on its own.  
  
Miss Militia was uncomfortably aware that she was probably being brainwashed as well, or at least being gotten ready for it. The humming _had_ to be more than just random white noise. Which made the headphones that much more important to get off.  
  
“You think that makes it right?” Miss Militia said, glaring at Taylor as she gently moved her feet, trying to figure out how tightly she had been tied to the base of the chair.  
  
“Well, kind of,” Taylor said, wiggling her hand. “Really, it’s just one tiny spot, compared to everything else I’ve been doing. Like the entire city, you know?” Taylor leaned forward, and Miss Militia could see a spark of enthusiasm in her eyes, one that she recognized in many of the Tinkers and Thinkers she had known.  
  
“See, I’ve got my emitters spread all over the city,” Taylor said, waving her hands as if she was trying to encapsulate the entire city. “Sophia even smuggled some into the PRT and your guy’s headquarters. They’ve been going for months, and just _look_ at the results!” Taylor smiled widely. “Crime’s down, you guys have been making a ton of arrests, the city’s been getting _better_, hasn’t it?”  
  
“And you’re saying _you’re_ responsible for it,” Miss Militia said, letting every drop of skepticism and disbelief she felt lace her words. “It’s all been you.”  
  
“Well, I’m not the one slapping cuffs onto gangbangers,” Taylor said cheerily. “But yeah, I’ve been whispering in the ears of everyone for the past, seven, eight months. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed how good everything’s gotten. I’ve never seen the city looking so good. Have you?”  
  
Yes, the city was on an upswing, for the first time in over a decade. But Miss Militia just couldn’t believe that the girl in front of her was responsible for all of that. Still, if she could keep her talking about how great she was, that could give the Kurdish superhero a chance to escape, somehow.  
  
“And just what _is_ your power, anyway?” Miss Militia asked, slowly rubbing her feet together inside her combat boots. With just a bit of luck…  
  
“Oh, I do hypnosis,” Taylor said proudly. “But unlike the fairground stuff, my programs actually _work_. Eventually,” she said with a frown.  
  
“You were expecting something quicker? To snap your fingers and have a brainwashed army?” Miss Militia asked, raising her voice a bit to hide the sounds of the ropes squeaking against the chair. And to try and drown out the humming buzz.  
  
“Hey, I can work quickly,” Taylor said, sounding far more offended than she had any right to be. “I just can’t work quickly for a lot of people. It’s got to be _slow_ if I cover the entire city. Changing just a bit at a time. But for someone like Sophia,” Taylor reached up and slapped Sophia’s ass. The black girl grunted, but stayed still. “I can go a _lot_ faster. Like this little toy,” Taylor said, tapping the thing next to her thigh. Miss Militia’s eyes darted down to it, and then back up. It still hurt to look at it. “It’s super hard to make and maintain, but talk about _instant_. You wouldn’t believe what it can do if I just give you a glimpse.” She sighed. “But mostly it’s just lots of videos and messages.”  
  
“If Shadow Stalker’s your slave, then why was she watching a video when I came in?” Miss Militia asked, saying the first thing that came to mind. Anything to keep the younger woman talking, putting off the moment when she decided to do whatever it was she would do. “It needs reapplication?”  
  
“Nah, I was just switching things up,” Taylor said breezily, waving her hand in dismissal And also not denying Shadow Stalker wasn’t her slave, Miss Militia noticed. “I’d gotten tired of horny maid, so I was baking stupid schoolgirl into her.” She frowned, looking up at Shadow Stalker’s slack face. The black superhero looked like she was about to start drooling. “I’m going to have to have her watch the entire thing over again since you interrupted, though.”  
  
Miss Militia didn’t think that was going to happen. The rope around her ankles was very, very loose by now. Just a bit more, and, with her flexibility, she’d be able to snap her leg up and kick Taylor right in the face. The glasses-wearing girl didn’t look like she’d been in a fight in her life, and a single kick by Miss Militia’s steel-toed boots should be enough to put her down long enough for Miss Militia to get free.  
  
“But first, we’ve got to take care of you,” Taylor said, an excited note entering her voice. “Oh man, I’ve got all kinds of plans for you. There’s a bunch of stuff Shadow Stalker can’t get in to, but with _you_ placing the emitters? I’m going to be able to take care of the entire city. Thank you in advance for your hard work,” Taylor added, smiling at Miss Militia.  
  
Miss Militia was feeling tense, her body demanding action. But she was still keeping herself calm. Just a few more minutes, twisting her feet back and forth. Then she’d have this would-be mad scientist on the floor.  
  
“Also,” Taylor said, in an apologetic voice that wasn’t _nearly_ sorry enough for Miss Militia, “you’re _here_, you know? I wasn’t going to go for anyone but Sophia, but now that you’re here...” Taylor shrugged. “I’ve got to do something with you _anyway_, so why not go the extra mile?” Her expression brightened as she fiddled with her phone. “If you’ve got any suggestions, I’d love to hear them.”  
  
As soon as Taylor looked up from whatever she had been doing, Miss Militia started hearing whispers, winding in amid the humming. She couldn’t understand them and she didn’t _want_ to understand them. She knew what that would mean. Instead, she focused on yanking her feet apart, stretching out the rope as she did so. She wasn’t being subtle, but it seemed like the time for that had passed. All that mattered was getting out of here, _now_.  
  
Underneath her cloth mask, Miss Militia’s lips drew back in a snarl as she stared at Taylor. The girl had seen her escape attempts, and her eyes had widened as she drew back. Perfect. If she would just stay off-balanced and confused for a little longer…  
  
Miss Militia howled in frustration as Taylor obviously gathered some resolve. The headphones were so thick that she didn’t even hear her own cries, except for the vibration in her chest. She kicked forward, but her feet still weren’t loose enough for that to work.  
  
Taylor reached forward, and grabbed Miss Militia’s shoulders. Underneath her khakis, Miss Militia’s skin crawled. She thrashed around, but wasn’t able to stop herself from getting turned around. Miss Militia’s eyes widened as she saw the computer monitor, with the black and white spiral. She noticed it was going the other way before-  
  
The whispers redoubled, drowning out everything else.

*******

Miss Militia stretched, wincing at the pins and needles feeling running through her legs. She had certainly spent too long sitting down in that chair for her own good. She was going to be limping down those stairs.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Taylor asked, smiling up at her from her spot on Sophia’s bed.  
  
“A bit tingly,” Miss Militia said, leaning down to rub her legs, wincing as her fingers dug into the meat of her thighs. “Nothing a bit of walking won’t fix.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s not a very good chair, is it?” Taylor said, frowning at the office chair in front of Shadow Stalker’s computer desk. “I spent two hours coding in it once, and Shadow Stalker had to drag me to her bed.”  
  
Taylor gestured at the yard of distance between the two spots. Underneath her mask, Miss Militia frowned, mostly out of reflex.  
  
“Taylor, it is a _very_ good idea to use a cape name when they’re in costume, and their normal name when out of it. But if you can’t do that, then please stick with one or the other, instead of using them both where someone could hear.” She nodded at the teenage superhero, still topless, still standing by her bed. Miss Militia knew it was a bit of pointless inanity to cling to, but she needed _something _right now that was familiar.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Taylor said, holding her hands up. “I’ll try to remember that in the future.”  
  
She stood up and brushed by Miss Militia. Miss Militia felt Taylor’s hand lingering on her thigh, but didn’t make an effort to remove it. It wasn’t how anyone normally touched her, but that didn’t mean it was _wrong_ for Taylor to touch her like that.  
  
“Okay, out with the old, in with the other,” Taylor (badly) sang to herself underneath her breath as she did something with Shadow Stalker’s computer.  
  
Miss Militia let her, preferring to look at Shadow Stalker instead. The black girl had a very good body. She was quite fit, with sleek muscle running up and down her limbs. Her tight, thin, neon pink thong was quite lewd, and showed that Shadow Stalker must shave every day down there to keep herself so smooth.  
  
And Shadow Stalker had an excellent pair of breasts. Underneath her mask, Miss Militia smiled, looking at the decently-sized, perfectly formed orbs. There was the same dark brown skin, gleaming in the light from the computer. And Miss Militia could tell that Shadow Stalker’s nipples were hard, the two pink points jutting out from her chest.  
  
Miss Militia’s own nipples weren’t that stiff. But she was fairly turned on. She wasn’t certain _why_ she was turned on, exactly. She couldn’t recall doing anything lately that would arouse her except looking at a teenage girl’s half-naked body.  
  
“And there, done,” Taylor said. She stood up and hugged Miss Militia from behind, resting her chin on the older woman’s shoulder. Her hands were quite low on Miss Militia’s body, resting just inches above her crotch. “Come on, Sophia- Shadow Stalker. It’s time to become the new you.”  
  
Shadow Stalker stepped forward, walking around Miss Militia and Taylor. Miss Militia could hear her sit down in the chair and the click of a mouse. In front of her, the light badly illuminating the room started to change as the video or program began to play.  
  
“And now I’ve got a dilemma,” Taylor said, her voice right in Miss Militia’s ear. “What do I do with you while Sophia learns how to be a dummy?” She sighed heavily. “It’d be cool if you ate her out while she’s watching the video, but I think that would be too much stimulus. Ooh!” Taylor brightened up. “You could eat me out instead. Show how grateful you are for all the hard work I’ve done, huh, huh?”  
  
Miss Militia was far too professional to roll her eyes at that. The Protectorate did _not_ hand out rewards and recognitions in the form of sex, oral or otherwise. On the other hand, if Taylor just _asked_ to be eaten out, Miss Militia would, of course, do it. Just like she would eat out Shadow Stalker’s mother, or give a blowjob to her brother if Taylor asked her to.  
  
“Man, Hannah,” Taylor paused and looked up at Miss Militia. “Is it okay if I call you Hannah when you’re out of costume?”  
  
“Of course,” Miss Militia said placidly.  
  
“Good. Cool,” Taylor said. “Anyway, I’ve got a _ton_ of plans for you. I’ve done most of them with Sophia already, but I know they’ll be even better on Round Two.”  
  
“Like what?” Miss Militia asked.  
  
“Oh, you’ll see, you’ll see,” Taylor said unclearly. “I’m not going to spoil the surprise just yet.” She grinned. “And don’t bother asking Sophia about it, because she won’t remember any of it.”  
  
“Shadow Stalker,” Miss Militia sighed wearily. She could tell it was going to be a long, long road towards getting Taylor to use cape names. “If there’s ever anyone in the room besides you and her, it’s Shadow Stalker.”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Taylor said, obviously not listening at all. “Well, it’s going to be a while before I can customize a module for you.” Her hands started wandering up and down the flat plane of Miss Militia’s body, pressing down through her costume. “Can’t do a thing until Shadow Stalker,” she overly enunciated the name, “is done getting turned into a bimbo.” She chuckled. “So why don’t you get naked, and I can get a good look at you?”  
  
Miss Militia sighed heavily, before reaching up for her hat. It had been a long, long time since she had gotten naked in front of anybody but a doctor. The last time she had been in a romantic relationship… well, there was a lot of water under the bridge since then. It was kind of embarrassing to strip for the viewing pleasure of a girl that wasn’t even old enough to drink yet. But Miss Militia didn’t stop.  
  
“So when should I start calling you Hannah instead of Miss Militia?” Taylor asked, letting go of Miss Militia’s body and settling down on Shadow Stalker’s bed. “When you take the mask off, or when you lose the last bit of clothing?”  
  
“You can call me Ms. Washington when I go off duty in five hours,” Miss Militia said, looking at Taylor as she placed her cap and mask down on the bed.  
  
“Man, I’ve got to write something to make you lighten up,” Taylor said under her breath. “Come on, don’t you feel a bit turned on, stripping for me, especially when one of your Wards is in the same room?”  
  
Miss Militia glanced at Shadow Stalker. It was _really_ hard to consider the black girl as being in the same room as them, given her headphones, focus on the screen, and the general lack of awareness she had shown even before then. But as for the meat of the question…  
  
Miss Militia did feel kind of turned on. Far more aroused than she had in over a decade, not that that was anything noteworthy. Much like Armsmaster, Miss Militia had gotten used to the idea of not having a romantic or sexual relationship with anyone years ago. Her boyfriends and girlfriend had long since stopped writing her, and she had stopped thinking about them.  
  
And now here she was, getting naked for the pleasure of a girl she barely knew anything about, who she had only just met tonight. Miss Militia found it far more arousing than she knew she should. But it was like all the arousal she had utterly ignored over the past two decades or so was coming surging back, washing over her like a tsunami. Miss Militia fingers were trembling as she stripped, from how turned on she was.  
  
“I’ve got to say, it’s been _tough_, only keeping SS here. I’ve been thinking about how I could probably get anyone, but until you came along, I tried not even to look at the other capes,” Taylor said, crossing her legs and leaning forward. “I mean, I could have gotten all of New Wave as some kind of incestual orgy or something if I had wanted to. And all I have are you and Shadow Stalker. And I didn’t go looking for either of you.”  
  
Miss Militia didn’t see it in nearly such a noble light. However, she also wasn’t going to stop getting naked for Taylor either. Bit by bit, her clothes came off, revealing more and more of her body. And as she went, Miss Militia got more and more turned on by what she was doing.  
  
Finally, Miss Militia was completely naked. There wasn’t a single stich of clothing left on her. Everything she had on her, except for her power (currently a combat knife sticking to her bare thigh with a generated harness wrapped around the meat of her thigh) was in a neatly folded pile next to Taylor. She stood with her arms behind her back, her shoulders squared, ready for Taylor’s inspection.  
  
“I think you’re going to have to get some sexier underwear,” Taylor said, not looking up at Miss Militia, and instead poking at her slate grey bra and panties. “This stuff is _boring_.” She looked up at Miss Militia and grinned. “And even though the _fun_ stuff is going to happen at night, at least you can spend the day knowing you’ve got some sexy underwear.” For the first time, she really _looked_ at Miss Militia’s naked body. “To go on a sexy body.”  
  
Miss Militia flushed, but kept herself still. Her cheeks were starting to burn as she presented herself for Taylor’s inspection. Legs spread apart, shoulders straight, hiding absolutely nothing. She stared straight ahead, feeling the arousal start to work inside her body.  
  
“I’m two for two with fit superheroines, aren’t I?” Taylor said, planting her hands on her knees and leaning forward. “Wow, you look good. Who do you think is more fit, you or Shadow Stalker?”  
  
“Fitness and strength isn’t something that’s so easily measured,” Miss Militia said, falling back on a lecture she had given half a dozen times to different people.  
  
“Right, right,” Taylor said, waving her hand. “_Wow_, you are hot. I kind of guessed it just from your voice, but man, you’ve got one MILF-y body.”  
  
Right now, Miss Militia had an _aroused_ body. Her nipples were stiffening underneath Taylor’s gaze, and she could keenly feel the cool air of the room blowing over them. And her pussy was starting to get damp. If it was any lighter in the room, Taylor would be able to see the gleams of arousal starting to leak out from Miss Militia’s folds. And even with the computer providing the only source of light, Miss Militia still knew that soon Taylor would smell her.  
  
Taylor hoped off the bed, walking around Miss Militia slowly. Miss Militia shivered a bit as she felt the air displaced by Taylor’s body wash over her. She kept on staring straight ahead, even as she squeezed her elbows, keeping herself under control. She really was letting a young girl check her out. And it was so erotic.  
  
“Well, I _am_ impressed,” Taylor said, coming to the front of Miss Militia again and starting to play with her breasts. “Damn, these are some big boobs.” She juggled Miss Militia’s breasts in her hands. “Oh, there’s plenty I can do with a pair like these.”  
  
“If you think you can somehow remove them,” Miss Militia said, raising an eyebrow and keeping her voice deadpan, “and attach them to yourself, you will be very surprised at the number of problems that presents.”  
  
Taylor stopped groping Miss Militia’s chest, though her hands remained pressed against her breasts. Taylor peered into Miss Militia’s eyes, her gaze questioning.  
  
“Was that a joke?” Taylor asked, cocking her head to the side. “Without me even throwing in the humor routines?” She let go of Miss Militia and stepped back. “Man, you really are taking this differently than Sophia did.” Taylor frowned and looked over Miss Militia’s shoulder at the Ward. “Not that Sophia would recognize wordplay if it bit her.”  
  
“So, Miss Militia, what’s your schedule looking like?” Taylor asked as she returned to exploring Miss Militia body with her hands. “I want to do some special set-ups.” Taylor paused to giggle ominously. “And don’t worry!” She said brightly. “I’ll make sure you don’t remember tonight, so it will come as a nice surprise for whatever you end up doing.”  
  
Miss Militia actually had a very, very busy schedule. As second-in-command of the Protectorate, there was a lot she had to do, every single day. She actually spent more time doing paperwork, attending meetings and such than she did on patrols, and Miss Militia made sure she spent at least thirty hours walking the streets of Brockton Bay every week.  
  
“It would probably be easier to just give you my schedule book,” Miss Militia said, “rather than recite everything I have going on in the next week.” Her breath was starting to get wobbly as Taylor kept on playing with her breasts. It felt _nice_, and she locked her legs, keeping herself in place. “ As for things that don’t happen every day, I have a weekly wellness check with Hellhound tomorrow, I’ve been invited to give a lecture on professional attire in superhero affairs on Friday…” Miss Militia tried to figure out what Taylor was getting at so that she could better answer the questions.  
  
“Meeting Hellhound and her dogs, huh?” Taylor said distractedly, running her thumbs over Miss Militia’s nipples. “That gives me a _great_ idea.” She reached up and patted Miss Militia’s cheek before sliding that hand down her body. “I won’t be able to get it done by tomorrow, but if it’s a weekly thing…” Taylor nodded in satisfaction. “Oh _man_, that’s going to be fun.”  
  
Miss Militia had no idea what Taylor was planning. And she also didn’t _want_ to know. Right now, all she really wanted was for the girl to keep on touching her like this. Taylor had one hand on Miss Militia’s breast, and her other in between her legs. It was hard for Miss Militia to tell which felt better.  
  
Miss Militia closed her eyes and focused on her breathing as she felt Taylor’s finger sliding against her folds. Miss Militia was wetter than she had been in years, and could feel Taylor’s finger growing slick as it coated itself in her arousal. It was shameful, to be having a girl Taylor’s age do this to her. And it felt so good.  
  
There wasn’t the slightest chance of Miss Militia pulling away from Taylor. Even if Taylor wasn’t making Miss Militia feel as good as she was, it just somehow felt _wrong_ to do so. Even though Taylor was essentially a stranger, Miss Militia just felt like she _had_ to let Taylor keep on touching her, playing with her body and making her feel so good.  
  
Taylor kept on playing with Miss Militia’s folds, her finger never once sliding in, even as Miss Militia’s lips parted on their own. But her other hand did move from Miss Militia’s breast down to her rear. Miss Militia stiffened as she felt the hand grabbing her butt, fingers sinking into her well-developed bottom. It didn’t feel quite as good as her breast being toyed with, but it was still a wonderful feeling.  
  
“I’m not going to get a bit of sleep tonight,” Taylor said, laughing. “And it’s all because of _you_.” She reached up and tapped Miss Militia on the nose. “Even if I wasn’t coding some fun for you, this body would keep me up.”  
  
It had been a long, long time since anyone had said that to Miss Militia. It made the warmth inside of her grow, and her tanned cheeks darkened a bit more. She kept on staring straight ahead, not wanting to show Taylor how much the idea that someone still lusted after her affected her.  
  
Miss Militia wished she was closer to an orgasm. The fingering and molestation felt wonderful, but it wasn’t anywhere near enough for her to cum from it. But there was no way that she could ask Taylor to properly tend to her needs. That would just be wrong. And it would be even more unprofessional to ask Shadow Stalker to do it. Even if the black girl wasn’t still blankly watching the monitor.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Taylor said, stepping away and wiping her finger clean on Miss Militia’s thigh. “You, me and Sophia? We’re going to have _lots_ of fun together.” She grinned widely.  
  
“You’re finally going to learn how to cut loose, Hannah.”


	2. Miss Militia to Miss MILF Chapter Two

**Miss Militia to Miss MILF Chapter Two**

  
“Five more minutes, Shadow Stalker,” Miss Militia said, staring at her masked, costumed charge as the teenage superheroine pushed herself, feet pounding against the track as she looped the gymnasium. “You can do it.”  
  
If Shadow Stalker had any smart (or bitchy) comments to make, she was too out of breath to say them. That suited Miss Militia just fine. A physical evaluation wasn’t supposed to be easy, after all. Sure, they weren’t going to die from it, there were reasonable benchmarks to meet, but it still made them push their bodies.  
  
Although, to be fair, Shadow Stalker was in a lot better shape than most of the Brockton Bay Wards. In fact, she was in about as good of shape as could be expected from a non-Brute. Excellent marks in strength, stamina, dexterity, even flexibility. Her benchmarks and objectives were quite a bit higher than, say, Vista’s or Kid Win’s were. And so far, she was managing to meet them with room to spare. If this kept up, her goals might be bumped up again.  
  
Finally, Miss Militia’s stopwatch hit the right time. Miss Militia paused the count, and glanced up at Shadow Stalker. The superheroine was still setting a fine pace, her feet rising and falling as she ran around the track, costume billowing out behind her. Miss Militia lifted her whistle up underneath her mask and blew on it.  
  
“Well done, Shadow Stalker,” Miss Militia called out approvingly. “You passed that with flying colors. Good job. That’s an excellent improvement.”  
  
Shadow Stalker didn’t respond as she slowed to a stop. She was too busy breathing, obviously forcing herself to stay upright and unbent, taking deep, gulping breaths of air. Even through her full, concealing costume, Miss Militia could see the young girl’s body quivering.  
  
“Now, take fifteen minutes to recover,” Miss Militia said, guiding Shadow Stalker away from the track and towards a bench and bottle of water. “Next up, we’ll be testing your strength again.”  
  
“Freaking A,” Shadow Stalker rasped, sinking down onto the bench and lifting her mask a bit to expose her mouth. “How much longer is this for?”  
  
“Just another hour and two more categories,” Miss Militia said, glancing at the Protectorate nurse standing a few feet away. He nodded back at Miss Militia. “You’re doing great so far, Shadow Stalker.”  
  
Miss Militia stepped back a bit, to give Shadow Stalker a bit more space. And to put a bit of distance between the heavily sweating teenager and her. It made sense for the Wards to get used to how their costumes moved on them during heavy exertion, but there were some certain downsides. Both for them and for anyone nearby.  
  
Miss Militia looked down at her clipboard and nodded. What an excellent job Shadow Stalker was doing.

*******

  
Hannah’s breathing was raw and ragged as she kept her gaze focused straight ahead. If she just concentrated on the wall of her apartment, then she didn’t have to think about what was happening to her. And how enjoyable it was.  
  
And it _was_ enjoyable. Far more than it should have been. Hannah was completely naked, with only the leather harness for her knife once against wrapped around her bare thigh. She was as naked as she could be, inside her own home, underneath the gaze of two teenage girls. And her nipples were hard, and she was doing her best to keep her legs pressed together, hoping that nobody could smell how wet she was.  
  
“Would you look at these fat boobs,” Sophia said, slowly running her thumbs over Hannah’s nipples. “I just can’t guess how you manage to hide these underneath that outfit of yours.”  
  
There was no possible response to that. Hannah stared over Sophia’s head as the black teen played with her breasts, teasing her stiff nipples. Part of her was humiliated at being treated like this by one of her Wards. Another part of her never wanted Sophia to stop.  
  
Eventually, Sophia did. She straightened up, drawing her hands away from Hannah’s breasts. It took far more effort than it should have for Hannah not to moan at the loss of sensation. Especially since she knew what was going to happen next.  
  
“Let’s see,” Sophia said, picking up her clipboard and looking down at it. “Breast Softness, I’d say that was an eighty three out of a hundred.” She wrote the number down, filling in the small box. “So, what does that make a total for?”  
  
“According to my calculations,” Taylor said, looking up from her laptop, “that gives Miss Militia, the leading female figure in the Brockton Bay superhero scene, an average of eighty-nine for her breasts.” Her grin widened as she looked at Hannah. “That puts you in the lead for the adult women, just a hair behind Shadow Stalker. But far behind Glory Girl’s projected calculations. Good job.”  
  
Hannah flushed hard, her hands grabbing onto her thighs to keep them there. If she hadn’t, Hannah knew her hands would have been flying up to her breasts. And not to cover them, either. Instead, Hannah knew that she would put on a shamefully enjoyable show to two girls whose combined ages still left them almost a decade younger than her.  
  
Both Sophia and Hannah were completely naked. Taylor, on the other hand, had only removed her coat and shoes since coming to Hannah’s apartment. She looked quite comfortable, sprawling on Hannah’s couch as she stared at the naked superhero in the middle of her very own apartment. Like she _belonged_ there, watching Miss Militia and Shadow Stalker act out a perverted reverse image of the day’s work.  
  
“Do you need a break, Hannah?” Taylor asked. “After all, we still have a long way to go before we’re done for the night.” Taylor glanced down at the inspection form she had, that she had _designed_. “We’ve still got your entire lower body, just to start with. Your legs, your thighs, your ass, your pussy, all of it. And that’s not even counting the other stuff,” she finished, waving her copy of the evaluation.  
  
Hannah knew what the other stuff was. She had gotten a glimpse at the paperwork Taylor had drawn up. At first glance, it had looked like the files Miss Militia dealt with, day in and day out. There had even been a Protectorate seal in the corner.  
  
It had only been when Miss Militia had examined it more closely that the shocking amount of lewdness had been revealed. Half a dozen different categories for her breasts alone. And the rest of her body either had or would soon undergo an equally… rigorous examination. And then things would get truly perverted.  
  
Seeing how long it took for her to cum if two bullet-shaped vibrators were taped to her nipples. If her power could be used as a sex toy. If it was possible for Hannah to go multi-orgasmic, and, if so, how long it would take. And, somehow, more humiliating than those questions and several others, was finding out what her fetishes were.  
  
Hannah kept her gaze firmly looking forward, not glancing at the computer she would be sitting at soon enough. She didn’t know how much porn Taylor was going to make her watch. She hadn’t had time to read the entire list, that took up an entire page. But Hannah _knew_ Taylor was going to be insufferable once she discovered what Miss Militia’s (and Hannah _knew_ Taylor would be referring to them as Miss Militia’s) fetishes were. Once she discovered what twisted, depraved things made Hannah aroused.  
  
Hannah wondered what those fetishes would be. Sex just wasn’t something she thought much about, especially at this time of her life. And even when she had been Sophia and Taylor’s age, she hadn’t been as interested in sex and porn as other teens had been. That was what she had told herself, at least. But now…  
  
Hannah slowly swallowed, trying to keep her mind on the moment. Even (especially) if that meant feeling Sophia touch her thighs, wrapping her hands around them.  
  
“These are pretty good gams,” Sophia said, kneeling down in front of Hannah. “I can really feel the muscles underneath them.”  
  
Hannah _knew_ that wasn’t all that Sophia was feeling. There was no possible way that the black girl couldn’t feel the arousal trickling down Hannah’s thighs. And her touch, so close to Hannah’s wet, neglected lower lips, was only making Hannah feel more turned on.  
  
Hannah couldn’t help herself. She squeaked as she felt Sophia press a kiss to the inside of her thigh. She _knew_ that Sophia now had her arousal on her lips.  
  
“Good to kiss?” Sophia muttered to herself, staring down at the clipboard. “I’d say yes,” she added, marking off the appropriate box.  
  
Hannah’s gaze darted down, staring at Sophia’s body. The teenage girl wasn’t naked like Hannah. She wasn’t wearing a _lot_ of clothing, just a tight, white t-shirt that almost seemed painted on and the pink thong from before. But it was still clothing, which was more than Hannah was getting wear.  
  
Although, honestly, Hannah wasn’t certain if she would rather be wearing Sophia’s positively indecent clothing, or staying naked. Somehow, the way Sophia’s breasts jiggled in the t-shirt, and the way it outlined her nipples, was more shamefully erotic than Hannah’s own nakedness. And as for the bright pink thong, well, Hannah was well aware of how well it contrasted with Sophia’s black skin.  
  
“Hey, Sophia,” Taylor called out from the couch, typing away even as she looked away from the screen. “How wet would you say your boss is right now?”  
  
Hannah closed her eyes and breathed in and out, feeling Sophia’s hands slide up her thigh, getting closer and closer to her pussy. She knew what Sophia was going to find out. The shameful, arousing truth. That she was-  
  
“Wow, she’s _soaked_,” Sophia said, her words mirroring Hannah’s thoughts. “She is seriously wet, Taylor.”  
  
“I thought so,” Taylor said, kicking her feet back and forth as she stared at Hannah. “Someone like her, she’s just _brimming_ with lust. Even when she’s undergoing a perfectly normal evaluation. Did _you_ get this wet this morning, Sophia?”  
  
“Please, stop,” Hannah whispered, screwing her eyes shut and feeling the horrible burning of shame inside of her.  
  
“Really?” Taylor asked, sounding surprised. “Well, okay.” She only stayed quite for a minute. “Well, keep on going, Sophia. There’s still a ton more to find out!”  
  
Sophia’s hands crept back down Hannah’s thighs. Hannah sighed as she felt them leave. She told herself that it was in relief, and not in disappointment. Not that she had enjoyed feeling clever fingers gliding along her slit, bringing her pleasure that her own attempts had never really matched.

*******

Hannah looked down at her chest. She was wearing a ridiculously tight tank top. Ridiculous in so many ways. There was how tightly it clung to her body, for one. Hannah hadn’t thought that a shirt could get tighter than what Sophia was wearing. But she had been wrong.  
  
This was so tight that if it had been any thicker, Hannah would have had trouble breathing. There wasn’t a single fold of crease in it. Every little bit was directly pressed against Hannah’s skin. If Hannah breathed in too deeply, or if she moved her shoulders, the entire thing was going to tear in two.  
  
And for how tight it was, it sure didn’t cover very much of Hannah’s torso. It showed off a _lot_ of cleavage, running almost down to her nipples. And it showed off so much of her midriff that it almost qualified as a bra. There was no possible way to wear anything underneath it, and Hannah’s nipples weren’t hidden at all. She could almost see every bump on her areola.  
  
“Okay, Hannah,” Taylor said, licking her lips as she leaned in. “Let’s see how good you can wiggle those boobies!” She winked at the older woman. “Remember, there’s bonus points if you manage to swing those titties out of the tank-top.”  
  
Hannah took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Okay, she could do this. She just needed to shake her entire body like a stripper to make her breasts bounce around. Sophia could do. Sophia _had_ done it, giving Hannah a demonstration before sitting down on the couch next to Taylor. And that meant Hannah could as well.  
  
Holding her arms out from her sides, Hannah opened her eyes. Sophia and Taylor were sitting side by side on the couch, intently staring at her. Taylor made a small motion with her hand, encouraging Hannah to start.  
  
Hannah started shaking herself, making her body sway from side to side. She looked up over Taylor’s head, staring at her apartment wall. She did her best to shake both her hips and her shoulders, making her body move as much as possible.  
  
Hannah’s boobs started swinging from side to side. She flushed, feeling them move on her chest, pressing against the tight confines of the tank top. She wondered how long she was going to be able to do this, before the pale green shirt ripped itself in two, making Hannah naked again.  
  
“Up and down, too, not just side to side,” Taylor commented, her eyes fixed on Hannah’s bouncing breasts.  
  
Hannah started bending her knees as well, trying to find a comfortable rhythm to fall into as she combined the movements of her body. Sweat was starting to appear on her forehead as she moved, her boobs swaying and jiggling inside the tight, temporary restriction of her shirt.  
  
The _very_ temporary restriction, as it turned out. Hannah’s jaw dropped as she saw and felt her left breast come flying out of her tank top. Taylor and Sophia both laughed and clapped at the sight, the large orb shaking wildly as Hannah kept on moving. At least it meant that the tank top was no longer quite so tight on Hannah’s body.  
  
That was what Hannah thought, at least. Almost before the thought left her mind, she heard a ripping sound. She glanced down, eyes widening as the shoulder seam of the tank top started to part. She _instantly_ stopped dancing, but it was far too late.  
  
The shirt kept on ripping. Hannah’s hands flew to the thin shirt, but she didn’t manage to grab more than a scrap of it as the tank top fell off of her body. And it didn’t do a thing to hide her large breasts from Sophia’s and Taylor’s view. Both of them leaned forward to get a better look, even though Hannah’s boobs had stopped bouncing already.  
  
Hannah winced as she felt the half of the tank top she hadn’t grabbed fall down onto her foot. For some reason, all of a sudden, the cool air of her apartment seemed _so_ much colder than it had been already. Her nipples were as stiff as they could be, jutting out, just a few feet away from the faces of the two younger girls. Hannah’s entire body felt like it was on fire.  
  
Since Hannah was no longer dancing, she kept her thighs tightly pressed together. There was absolutely no reason to part them and reveal how wet she was. She just had to hope that they, especially Taylor, couldn’t _smell_ how wet Hannah was.  
  
“Well, I’d say that gives you full marks,” Taylor said cheerfully. “I knew the shirt was going to be tight, but I didn’t think you’d actually manage to burst out of it _after_ a boob bounced out. Seriously, Hannah,” Taylor said, giving the older woman an open, honest, happy smile. “You did a great job with that.”  
  
Hannah felt far happier over getting a completely flawless assessment than she should have been. Before now, there had _always_ been something that Taylor could find wrong. And she had usually phrased it using words that reminded Hannah pretty strongly of how she had corrected Shadow Stalker during the physical examination this morning. Somehow, the words felt a lot harsher coming from Taylor to her then going from her to Shadow Stalker.  
  
But to get nothing but praise from Taylor, over something so lewd as making her boobs bounce all over the place… Part of Hannah wished she didn’t feel so happy about that. The other part of her was happy to receive a compliment, especially from Taylor.  
  
“Thank you, Taylor,” Hannah said, letting the scrap of cloth fall from her hand, once again leaving her naked except for the sheath on her thigh. She actually did feel ready for more. “What will I be doing next?”  
  
Taylor grinned and flipped to a new page in her checklist.  


*******

“Okay, Hannah,” Taylor said. “Now, let’s see how well you can eat my pussy,” she said, dropping her pants right in front of Hannah’s face. “Remember, if you do a good job, you might be able to share that talent with others.” Taylor sat down on the Hannah’s couch and pressed a button on the stopwatch. “And _start_.”  
Hannah swallowed heavily as she stared at the teenage crotch right in front of her. The last time (and first) she had given another girl oral sex, she had been eighteen, on her second to last date with her girlfriend. That had been a long, long time ago, and she had _not_ been any good at it then.  
  
  
Hannah reached out and rested her hands against Taylor’s thighs. Her skin was warm, and Hannah could feel some firm muscle underneath it, almost as much as Sophia had. Hannah took a deep breath, staring at Taylor’s bare, uncovered folds, just a few inches away from her face.  
  
Hannah couldn’t quite decide if this was more embarrassing than Sophia crawling over her body, poking and pinching and groping. Hannah knew that she had a good body. And she knew that her sex skills were nowhere near as good. Before tonight, that had never been something she had seen as a problem. Now…  
  
Hannah opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She pressed it against Taylor’s skin, still a few inches above where she was going to end up. At the very edge of her vision, she could see Taylor looking down on her, though she couldn’t see her expression. And she could see Sophia sitting on the couch, Taylor’s laptop in front of her and headphones over her ears. Hannah wondered what Sophia was being told from that program. And if she was next.  
  
Hannah thought there was a fifty-fifty chance between that fetish-test Taylor had drawn up actually testing her to find what turned her on, or Taylor installing fetishes into Hannah. And Hannah doubted that she would ever be able to tell the difference. The last time she had undergone one of Taylor’s programs, she could barely remember a thing from it. Except that Taylor was supposed to be obeyed.  
  
And Taylor had told her to eat the younger woman out. Hannah started to go to work, trying to remember what she had done all those decades ago. Use her tongue, that was what really came to mind.  
  
Hannah ran her tongue slowly down Taylor’s skin. It was so smooth, and Hannah could feel the warmth from Taylor’s body. It was surprisingly nice.  
  
When Hannah finally arrived at Taylor’s pussy, she pulled herself back a bit to see what exactly she was going to be doing. From what little experience she had, Hannah thought that Taylor had a nice enough looking pussy. It was quite wet, though not nearly as damp as Hannah’s own folds. Her lips were slightly parted, revealing the entrance hidden in between them.  
  
Hannah took a deep breath, looking at it. And she knew she was going to be doing more than just looking at them. She hoped she could make Taylor feel good from this. It would just be _awful_ if she couldn’t make the girl cum from this. Especially since Hannah knew that Sophia could make Taylor orgasm after just a few minutes of oral attention. As the senior superhero, she really should be able to outperform a teenager.  
  
“Whenever you’re ready,” Taylor said from above Hannah. Flushing, Miss Militia leaned in, sticking her tongue out.  
  
Hannah started to eat out the pussy of a girl young enough to be her daughter. And, to her shock, she discovered she rather liked doing it. Or at least she liked the taste of Taylor’s arousal. There was just a vague, undefinable hint of fruit, and a kind of sweetness as Hannah kept on licking, her tongue chasing every droplet she could find.  
  
And there was a lot of arousal for her to clean up. The very act of licking it up, her tongue sliding along Taylor’s skin, made the slender girl produce more of it. Hannah got kind of sidetracked, going for the sticky, clear arousal, lapping it up wherever she could find it, along Taylor’s folds, her thighs, anywhere.   
  
But eventually, she managed to get herself back on track, and started working on Taylor’s pussy. Her tongue lapped against Taylor’s folds, and slid along her labia. The soft sounds Taylor made above her encouraged Hannah, making her feel far more secure about her actions than she really had any right to be.  
  
But that was all the encouragement that Taylor gave Hannah. She didn’t _actually_ say anything to give Hannah a hint about how well she was doing. She just let Hannah keep on kneeling in front of her, trying to figure out what she was supposed to be doing.  
  
Hannah was making it all up as she went along. It wasn’t as if she watched lesbian porn, or pornography of any kind. She didn’t know _how_ to use her mouth to make another woman feel good. But she wasn’t a quitter, and she was going to do the very best she could.  
  
Hannah started rubbing her hands on Taylor’s thighs, caressing the smooth skin and the powerful muscles underneath it. Her own thighs could be pretty sensitive, and she hoped that the same held true for Taylor as well. Given how she could feel the muscles twitching underneath Taylor’s skin, Hannah supposed she was on the right track.  
  
Taylor wasn’t the only one feeling aroused. Hannah was turned on as well, kneeling in front of a woman so much younger than her, figuring out how to eat her out. It was shameful of her, but she could feel the arousal gathering in her own folds, flowing out of her to drop down onto the wooden floors of her apartment.  
  
Hannah licked and sucked at Taylor’s pussy, running her tongue around to every spot it could reach. She even included Taylor’s clit, lightly circling her tongue around the stiff nub. The gasp of pleasure she got from Taylor was a wonderful compliment, one that made Hannah want to earn another sound like that.  
  
Hannah wondered if she was allowed to masturbate while she was being tested on how well she could eat Taylor out. And if she _wanted_ to masturbate. Yes, she was horny, more aroused than she had been in a long, long time. But did she really want to finger herself, touch her soaked lower lips while she was eating out another girl?  
  
Hannah did her best to banish those thoughts, instead focusing on completing this part of the evaluation. Maybe she could even stick her tongue _inside_ Taylor’s pussy. Hannah considered that for a moment, her tongue mechanically sliding against Taylor’s labia before deciding _no_. That was just going too far.  
  
Instead, Hannah kept on working and working, doing her best to figure out how to bring pleasure to Taylor. She could tell that she was succeeding, she just wasn’t certain how good of a job, exactly, she was doing. Taylor was getting wetter and wetter, but Hannah wasn’t sure if she was getting wet enough, fast enough.  
  
Eventually, Hannah got her answer. She had been listening to Taylor’s breathing get deeper and deeper for a while now, but suddenly, it was like the younger girl was bellowing for air, taking in deep breaths and letting them out again. And she was making just the faintest sounds of pleasure as well, squeaks that Hannah could be certain she heard.  
  
And then Taylor came.  
  
Hannah gasped as her face was covered with arousal, clear droplets splattering across her cheeks and chin. Her mouth was still open and her tongue was extended, and Hannah felt the slightly sweet taste spread across her tongue, driving out all other flavors. She blinked rapidly drawing her tongue back into her mouth. Had she-? Was Taylor-?  
  
“And… time,” Taylor said, hitting the button on a stopwatch. One that looked a _lot_ like the one Miss Militia had used earlier in the day to time Shadow Stalker in a much more wholesome activity. “Let’s see,” Taylor said softly, looking down at it. “Eight minutes and thirty-seven point four seconds to make me cum.” Taylor frowned a bit before writing the time down. “Room for improvement, I suppose.”  
  
That hurt. Hannah told herself she should feel so disappointed for not meeting the proper, unknown benchmark for such a perverted task, but she really did want to impress Taylor with her skills. Even her unused, lewd skills.  
  
Taylor reached to her side and grabbed the bag sitting next to her. Hannah gulped as she stared at it. She knew what was in that bag. Well, she knew _some_ of what was in that bag. She was pretty certain she hadn’t seen everything that Taylor had included in it.  
  
“Okay,” Taylor said, bringing out a vibrator and a strap that looked like it would fit right around Hannah’s hip. “Now, let’s see just how wet you can get.”  
  
Hannah swallowed as she stood up and extended one leg in an offering. She had no idea what the answer to that question would be, but she was sure Taylor would be _very_ interested in finding out the answer.

*******

It felt like the entire night had passed, though Hannah knew it had only been a few hours. But she was finally, finally done with the horrible, arousing, perverted examination. Now all she had to do was stay standing in front of Taylor as the dark-haired girl added up all the ridiculous variables and averages.  
  
“Well, Hannah,” Taylor finally said, looking up from her clipboard. “Its not good. You technically passed, but only in the way that a C- is a pass.” She shook her head sadly, a look of pity on her face. “You did good enough in the physical examination, but when it came time to measure your skills.” Taylor sighed heavily. “There is so, _so_ much more you need to improve on.”  
  
Hannah’s face was red as a tomato as she stood, listening. She glanced over at Sophia, who was calmly listening to the two of them. Her face was calm, at least. Hannah looked away, not wanting to stare too long at one of her Ward’s with her hand down her thong, obviously masturbating.  
  
“For instance, the walking test,” Taylor continued. “You only managed to keep the anal plug inside you for any amount of time. While that dildo kept on slipping out, even though you’re so tight.” Taylor shook her head. “You need to be more like Sophia here,” she said, reaching out to pat the black teen on the shoulder. “She ran out the clock when we tested her, didn’t you?”  
  
Sophia nodded, still pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy. Hannah swore she could hear the lewd sounds of Sophia’s wet folds clinging to her fingers.  
  
“Yep,” Sophia said, looking between Taylor and Hannah. “And it felt _nice_, getting to walk back and forth, feeling those toys shifting around inside of me.” She smiled, her pace picking up a bit. “I even managed to earn a bit of extra credit, didn’t I?”  
  
“Yes, you did,” Taylor said, patting Sophia again. “But back to you, Hannah, is this really the kind of image you want to display as a member of the Protectorate? Surely with all your years of experience, you should be able to outcompete a teenager, right?”  
  
This really wasn’t an area that Hannah wanted to be superior to someone in. But if Taylor wanted her to get better, then Hannah didn’t have a choice but to improve. She wondered which way Taylor was going to work her over. Hands-on practice, or watching more of those videos?  
  
“I know how sad you must feel over this,” Taylor said, patting Hannah on the shoulder. And then her hand stayed there, resting against Hannah’s skin. “But don’t worry, Miss Militia. I’m going to help you to get the sexual skills you _deserve_ for having a body like that.” Oh _good_. “Now, is there anything you’d like to start on training with?” Taylor asked, all helpfulness and willingness to please.  
  
Hannah opened her mouth and closed it again, trying to think of a proper answer. The memories of all the varied things Taylor had had her do during the night ran through her head, a shameful array of perverted activities that still left Hannah feeling far too wet for her own good. Finally, Hannah settled on one.  
  
“Dancing,” she said, keeping her voice firm and under control. “I want to become a better dancer.”  
  
“Okay, start with dancing,” Taylor said, jotting down a note. “You’re in luck, actually! I’ve already made a module for Sophia to turn her into the sluttiest pole-dancer imaginable! I won’t need much work to convert it into something you can use.” Taylor patted Hannah’s other shoulder. And again, she let her hand stay there, toying with the firm muscles in Hannah’s upper arm.  
  
“Don’t you worry, Hannah,” Taylor said. “You’re going to become a _great_ pole dancer, in just a few easy lessons.”  
  
That was the kind of skill Hannah wanted at this stage in her life.


	3. Miss Militia to Miss MILF Chapter Three

**Miss Militia to Miss MILF Chapter Three**

  
Hannah had never _quite_ gotten over American supermarkets. And the American response to them. A single store, with more food, and more _kinds_ of food than her village would have seen in a month.  
  
And yet, there were still problems that people complained about. An empty spot on the shelf of one brand, when several other near-identical brands or flavors were right next to them. Long lines at the checkout station. A five cent tax on plastic bags. A dozen minor things that, even after several decades in America, Hannah could barely even notice as an inconvenience, much less treat as a problem.  
  
Hannah put a jar of tomato sauce in her basket, and checked it off the list. She might know how to make do with less, but if the option was there, she’d treat herself to plenty of good food. Especially since her dinner was going to be the highlight of her evening.  
  
Hannah spent enough time out patrolling the city that, when she had the night off, she didn’t want to see something that would put her back on duty. Therefore, she tended to spend her leisure time in her own apartment, watching movies, reading books, and generally doing things that _weren’t_ work related. And tonight, that meant making a wonderful dinner. Only for herself, of course, but Hannah was still quite capable of appreciating a fine, home-cooked meal even without anyone to share it with.  
  
Now, what else did she need? Mushrooms would be over… there. Hannah set off, not thinking about anything more than when she should start cooking.

*******

“You know what?” Mistress Taylor asked, sitting at the table behind Hannah. “I had a _hell_ of a time deciding if you should be dressed up as a maid, or do that naked apron thing. You’d have looked great in both, of course. Then I realized that with the second, you’d only need to get knocked up to be naked, barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. And my mom came back from the grave just to slap me for even thinking it.” Mistress Taylor laughed, and Hannah could picture her shaking her head, without even having to turn around. “Yeah, this was the right choice.”  
  
Hannah wasn’t quite so certain about that. She’d been given a long five minutes to look at herself in the mirror, once she had put on the maid costume Mistress Taylor had somehow produced for her. It was, um, quite the outfit. Very… maidy.  
  
Hannah felt both over and under dressed. She felt overdressed because of how remarkably poofy the maid outfit was. There was a white and black headband, there were frilly sleeves and a frilly apron, and even a black choker with a red ribbon around her neck. It all sat on her body so strangely, compared to her normal clothes.  
  
And Hannah felt underdressed for even more obvious reasons. As wide and lacy as the skirt was, it still stopped only a few inches below Hannah’s crotch. And the pantyhose that run up and down her legs might have looked nice, but she _knew_ that Mistress Taylor was already thinking about running her hands along Hannah’s legs. The groping motions had been fairly unmistakable.  
  
And, of course, there was Hannah’s cleavage. Namely, how much of it there was. The maid dress was _very_ lowcut, and Hannah was showing off a lot of her breasts, even with the white embroidery at the top of the dress’s cleavage window. Hannah was being _very_ careful with how far she bent over, to make certain that her breasts didn’t drop right out of the dress.  
  
Hannah was still strangely turned on from it all. Even though right now she wasn’t doing anything more erotic than sautéing the mushrooms. And it wasn’t even as if Mistress Taylor had slid a plug into her rear, or taped vibrators to her nipples. Mistress Taylor wasn’t doing anything but sitting at the table, watching Hannah cook a meal for the two of them.  
  
Of course, it wasn’t strange that Hannah found her costume erotic. She was a beautiful, mature woman in a low-cut, sensual costume, that showed her body off. Of course she was turned on by her own reflection. No, what was weird was how it felt like she had never worn this outfit before.  
  
Which, of course, was ridiculous. She was Mistress Hebert’s maid. Why _wouldn’t_ a maid wear a maid costume? It just made sense that she would wear it as she cooked and cleaned and _attended_ to Mistress Hebert’s needs. Hopefully the confusion would pass so that Hannah could go back to devoting her full attention to being the very best maid that she could be.  
  
“The meal is almost ready, Mistress Hebert,” Hannah said, her voice low and respectful and quite audible. “It will just take a few more minutes.”  
  
“That’s alright,” Mistress Taylor said. “I’ve got a nice way to spend the time while I wait.”  
  
Hannah resisted the urge to turn around and see what exactly Mistress Taylor meant by that. After all, she might get an answer. And it wasn’t her place to inquire about what the mistress planned to do. Her place was to make certain that the mistress’s plans would come about. Instead, she lifted the mushrooms off of the burner, and started stirring them into the spaghetti.  
  
A healthy application of sauce, and the meal was ready. Hannah grabbed both plates and turned around. Mistress Taylor smiled at her, even looking Hannah in the face. Hannah walked across to the table, her hips swaying from side to side. Part of that was from the black high heels that the maid outfit came with, but also, somehow, Hannah felt that it was just _right_ to sway as she walked. And anyway, as a maid, she should be glad to show her body off to her employer. After all, it was such a _nice_ body.  
  
Hannah put Mistress Taylor’s plate down first, right in front of the young woman. Then she put her own meal down. Before she sat down, Hannah ran through the checklist in her head. What more did she need to do to serve the young mistress before she could enjoy her own meal? Hannah ran her eyes over the table, before remembering. The tea. Mistress Taylor’s mug was still empty. So was Hannah’s, but Hannah intended to keep it that way. _She_ had a glass of wine to drink from.  
  
“Your tea, Mistress Hebert,” Hannah said as formally as she could, bending over to pour the steaming tea.  
  
The dignity of it was rather undercut as gravity had its way with Hannah’s breasts. Her left breast popped out of the maid uniform, swinging back and forth. Hannah closed her eyes and sighed as Mistress Taylor snickered.  
  
“No, no, you can fix it later,” Mistress Taylor said, still laughing. “Right now, we’re both hungry, right?”  
  
It would have taken all of a second to fix it, but there was just no way for Hannah to resist Mistress Taylor’s order. Especially when her own stomach rumbled. That just made Mistress Taylor laugh again, as Hannah’s face slowly colored.  
  
“Very well, Mistress Hebert,” Hannah said, pulling her chair out and sitting down. “I hope you find this meal satisfactory.”  
  
“I’m sure I will,” Mistress Taylor said with a grin. “Dinner and a show, what could be better?” Mistress Taylor paused to think on that for a second. “Music, actually.”  
  
Mistress Taylor stood up, as if she intended to do it herself. Hannah hastily rose, dropping her fork back to the plate, and waving her hands. Her eyes were wide with urgency.  
  
“No, no, Mistress Hebert!” Hannah said quickly. “I’ll do it for you.”  
  
“Why, thank you, Hannah,” Mistress Taylor said, sinking back to her chair. “Playlist three, please.”  
  
Hannah nodded, walking over to the music player. A few flicks of her finger, and the soft, unobtrusive strains of classical music started to waft out of the speakers, filling the room. Hannah nodded, and turned back to the dinner table.  
  
Mistress Taylor was waiting for her, her silverware still at the sides of her plate. She didn’t start eating until Hannah had sat down. Hannah silently nodded, just a hair. Although Mistress Taylor was, well, the mistress, there was still a certain level of courtesy owed to Hannah as well. She had taught Mistress Taylor that when she was young.  
  
As she picked up her own fork and knife, Hannah’s brow furrowed. She was trying to remember when she had taught Mistress Taylor that, or what she had looked like as a child. The answers weren’t coming to her.  
  
Dismissing the concern, Hannah started eating as well. It was an excellent meal, and Hannah savored each bite.  
  
Mistress Taylor and Hannah didn’t discuss much over the course of the meal. Both of them were focused on having the wonderful food, though Hannah did subtly remind Mistress Taylor to eat plenty of vegetables. Proper nutrition was important for a growing girl, after all.  
  
And through it, Hannah didn’t make the slightest move to put her breast back inside her blouse. Even when Mistress Taylor glanced at it, smirking, she didn’t do so. Even when her nipple grew hard, crinkling and sending wonderful feelings through her, Hannah didn’t try to hide it. Even when her arm brushed her nipple and she had to stifle a whimper, Hannah didn’t. She just let the large, soft orb hang out during the entire course of the meal.  
  
Finally, the two of them pushed their plates away. Both of them were stuffed, and Mistress Taylor smiled at Hannah.  
  
“That was an excellent meal,” Mistress Taylor said, reaching across the table to pay Hannah’s hand. “Thanks for all the hard work you put into it.”  
  
“Not all,” Hannah said with a small smile. “It was my pleasure. And now it’s time for dessert!”  
  
Hannah felt a thrill of anticipation run through her at that thought. She was looking forward to dessert. Yes she was.  
  
Getting up, Hannah retrieved the ice cream from the freezer and the sugared strawberries from the fridge. In just a minute, she combined the two, and deposited the rich, sweet desert in front of Mistress Taylor. She looked down at it and smiled, and then looked up at Hannah.  
  
“It looks wonderful, Hannah,” Mistress Taylor. “But no dessert for you?”  
  
“No,” Hannah said, shaking her head. “At my age, I need to be aware of what I eat.” She patted her stomach. “I need to keep my figure for… you.” Hannah blinked. For an instant there, she had been about to say that it was for the cameras and the publicity department. But that didn’t make any sense. It wasn’t as if she went out for press conferences as Mistress Taylor’s maid.  
  
“That doesn’t seem fair,” Mistress Taylor said, dipping her spoon into the bowl, and coming away with a mix of white ice cream and red strawberries. She took a small taste of it. “Especially when this dessert is so good.” A smile appeared on her face. “Well, if you don’t want ice cream,” Mistress Taylor pushed her chair back and spread her legs, “maybe you could have a fruit for dessert.” The smile turned into a smirk. “There’s a nice, juicy peach for you, right here.”  
  
Hannah swallowed, staring down at Mistress Taylor’s lower body. It was blindingly obvious what her employer was offering. And it was equally undeniable how tempting the offer was. Hannah swallowed again, feeling a lump in her throat.  
  
“If that’s what the young mistress wishes,” Hannah managed to get out, still staring at Mistress Taylor’s crotch. Her hands twitched, already picturing how nice it would be to slide Mistress Taylor’s pants down her legs, and then have her panties follow.  
  
“Only if you want to,” Mistress Taylor said, taking another bite of the ice cream. “Mm, this is a good dessert, Hannah. Liquid and sweet and it tastes wonderful on the tongue.”  
  
Hannah nodded, barely listening to what her mistress was saying. Instead, she was making herself sink to her knees, in between Mistress Taylor’s legs. She rested her hands on Mistress Taylor’s thighs, feeling the heat radiating out from them, even through the younger woman’s pants.  
  
Hannah fiddled with the buttons on Mistress Taylor’s slacks, and slowly pulled them down. The young lady slightly stood up, giving Hannah room to work. Hannah swallowed, sweat appearing on her forehead as she looked at Mistress Taylor’s panties. Black was a _good_ color for her, especially when it was a pair that hugged her hips so closely.  
  
“I’m trying to make this ice cream last, but it’s hard when its so tasty,” Mistress Taylor casually said above Hannah. “You might want to pick up the pace a bit.”  
  
Hannah jerkily nodded. She hooked her fingers through the sides of Mistress Taylor’s panties, and pulled them down, going further and further until they dropped down her legs to join her slacks. And then there was nothing blocking Hannah’s view.  
  
Hannah swallowed once more, staring at the pussy right in front of her. It was clean-shaven except for a single thin strip of hair, running in a vertical line right above Mistress Taylor’s pussy. Hannah’s hand darted down to press against her own crotch through her skirt, where she was completely bare herself.  
  
From this close point, Hannah could both see and smell Mistress Taylor’s arousal. Her tongue flicked out to run over her lips as she leaned her head closer and closer in. Her mouth was watering at the thought of the treat she was going to get.  
  
Mistress Taylor leaned back and shifted herself, giving Hannah better access. Hannah gratefully took Mistress Taylor up on the offer, running her fingers up along Mistress Taylor’s thigh, and then rubbing them against her pussy. Mistress Taylor made _such_ a sweet sound at that, and Hannah felt a thrill of arousal run through her body.  
  
Hannah ran her fingers back and forth for a bit, moving in circles and lines and all the other movements that were needed to make Mistress Taylor feel truly _wonderful_. Hannah knew what motions were needed thanks to all of her practice on herself, alone in her bed at nights. Touching herself, unsure if she wanted to be touching Mistress Taylor or wanted Mistress Taylor to be touching her. And knowing that either would be _wonderful_.  
  
“You’re making me feel good,” Mistress Taylor said in a slightly choked voice. “But it’s okay to make yourself feel good as well.”  
  
Hannah eagerly took that permission. Her free hand went to her bare breast, the boob that was hanging out from her costume. She started playing with it, gently squeezing and tending to it, feeling the hot arousal that was rising higher and higher in her lower belly as she did so.  
  
And now, Hannah thought, Mistress Taylor was wet enough for her to really go to work. Sticking her tongue out, Hannah pressed her lips against Mistress Taylor’s lower lips. She could feel Mistress Taylor’s flavor on her tongue, and it only increased, the taste growing stronger and stronger as she ran her tongue up and down.  
  
Mistress Taylor was making some appreciative sounds above Hannah, and Hannah smiled. It always felt so _nice_ to make Mistress Taylor happy. The smile on her face and the words of praise she got were such a sweet treat to savor. And then there were the times when the mistress wanted, _needed_, more service than just cooking and cleaning.  
  
Hannah slid her tongue into Mistress Taylor’s folds. By now, the taste was strong enough that Hannah couldn’t taste anything else. There was only the arousal weeping from Mistress Taylor’s folds. The taste of the peppered corn and the garlic meatballs and all the other dishes from the meal were nothing more than a memory to Hannah now.  
  
And she didn’t regret it. Mistress Taylor’s arousal was even better tasting than those. Or if not that, then what it _meant_ to Hannah made it better. She could feel her own arousal growing inside of her, and threatening to leak from her folds.  
  
“That’s so nice,” Mistress Taylor said, her free hand coming down to pay Hannah on the head, making the maid’s headdress crumple a bit. “You’re doing such a good job, Hannah.”  
  
“Thank you, Mistress Hebert,” Hannah said, pulling her mouth away from the wet folds in front of her before diving back in.  
  
Hannah kept on working, licking and tending Mistress Taylor’s pussy, pleased with the reaction she was getting. Not just the words of praise and the affectionate gestures. But also the increasing amounts of arousal that were collecting on her tongue and getting smeared on her chin. And the small movements Mistress Taylor was making, her thighs twitching as her body jerked from time to time.  
  
Hannah wasn’t neglecting herself, either. Now that her mouth was taking care of Mistress Taylor’s pussy, her hands could tend to her own needs. She was still playing with her exposed boob, and had even pulled the other one out, so that there was nothing in the way of her hands and her tits. And her other hand was busy at work down below, sliding underneath her dress, panties and stockings, to rub and finger her own pussy. She was nearly as wet as Mistress Taylor was.  
  
“I suppose it wouldn’t be right to lick the last of this out of the bowl, would it?” Mistress Taylor said from above Hannah. Hannah craned an eye to look up at her as the young mistress looked down into her nearly empty dessert bowl. “Even though the juice has such a tasty flavor that sticks on your tongue for such a long while.”  
  
“Absolutely _not_,” Hannah said, pulling her face away from Mistress Taylor’s pussy and sending her a stern look. “That would be the uncultured act of a woman of no class whatsoever, Mistress Hebert. I expect better from you.”  
  
“Fine,” Mistress Taylor said, chuckling. “Hey, don’t let me stop you from having your own dessert.”  
  
Hannah could take a hint. She got back to work, her tongue pressing against Mistress Taylor’s folds. She ate out her mistress with all the experience that should be expected from someone who had worked for the young mistress for so long. After all, after… Hannah wasn’t sure how long she had worked as Mistress Taylor’s maid. But it had to have been a long time. And during that time, Hannah had learned how to do the things that Mistress Taylor loved having done to her.  
  
And they were pretty enjoyable for Hannah as well. She kept on working, pressing her lips and tongue against Mistress Taylor’s lower lips, as her hands played with her own body. Hannah was feeling _very_ turned on, but she didn’t want to cum yet. Not until Mistress Taylor herself had gotten her orgasm. That was just how things were done.  
  
Hannah had started to slide two fingers in and out of her pussy. It felt _nice_, the digits sliding into her, spreading her out and stimulating her before sinking back out. And then they would go back in, touching Hannah and making her feel absolutely _wonderful_. And on every third stroke, Hannah let another finger brush her clit. Just enough to make herself feel really, really good, without letting herself get _too_ worked up.  
  
As Hannah worked, Mistress Taylor slid one leg out from her slacks and panties. Hannah wasn’t at all surprised when Mistress Taylor wrapped that leg around her head, keeping her trapped there, her face pressed up against Mistress Taylor’s pussy. As if Hannah needed the encouragement.  
  
“I’m almost there,” Mistress Taylor softly said, in a voice so quiet Hannah could barely hear her. “Just keep on working, Hannah.”  
  
Hannah kept on working. She licked and sucked at Mistress Taylor’s pussy, doing her best to make the young lady feel as good as humanly possible. And Hannah wasn’t giving herself anything less. The speed she was fingerfucking herself had picked up, which also meant that her stiff clit was getting more attention now.  
  
Mistress Taylor’s breathing was getting deeper and deeper, and Hannah knew she was close. That any second now, she was going to make her mistress cum. And then she’d allow herself an orgasm as well. And wouldn’t that just be the perfect resolution to dinner?  
  
Hannah’s tongue flicked against Mistress Taylor’s clit. The younger woman moaned, twisting around on her chair. Hannah blinked as her lower face was splattered with Mistress Taylor’s orgasm, drops of fluid landing on her skin and against her lips. The flavor on Hannah’s tongue intensified and she swallowed, sending a healthy dose of the liquid down to her stomach.  
  
And with Mistress Taylor writhing around, gasping for breath as she came, it was perfectly alright for Hannah to cum as well. She kneaded her breast, squeezing down gently and feeling the pleasure from her breasts joining the pleasure coming from her pussy and mixing in with the warm glow of a job well done.  
  
Hannah didn’t know for sure how good Mistress Taylor’s orgasm had been. But her own had to be an equal to it, the pleasure rushing through her body like a bonfire. Hannah moaned, rocking back on her heels as she felt her pussy squeeze down, clenching tightly around her fingers. Her other hand was playing with her breasts, teasing her nipples and squeezing her soft flesh.  
  
Hannah rocked back and forth, gasping for air as the pleasure coursed through her. It was so wonderful, one of the better orgasms she had ever had. And through it all, Hannah knew that Mistress Taylor was watching her cum, watching her moan and shake and squeal. And that didn’t detract from the orgasm one bit.  
  
Finally, Hannah’s orgasm died down inside her. Her breathing slowly calmed as her heart beat inside her chest. She slumped over, staring at the floor, feeling the pleasure still inside of her. It was so wonderful, and Hannah honestly wouldn’t have minded getting to feel it again. Right now, in fact.  
  
“I think we both enjoyed our desserts. Right, Hannah?” Mistress Taylor asked, a smile in her face. “I’ll help you clean up.”  
  
“No!” Hannah quickly said. “I should do that! I’m the maid, so it’s my job to take care of the dishes.”  
  
Hannah scrambled to her feet, adjusting her uniform as Mistress Taylor shrugged. Hannah tucked her breasts back into her uniform as she pulled her skirt and apron down, making certain that she the very picture of a properly dressed maid. She knew Mistress Taylor was watching her, but didn’t let that stop her.  
  
Bustling around the table, Hannah quickly got the leftovers sorted out and the dishwasher running. She busied herself in the routine of cleanup after a meal, giving herself the time to calm down. After all, if she kept on thinking about how Mistress Taylor might want to be entertained after dinner… No, Hannah reminded herself. She _shouldn’t_ be thinking about that.  
  
Hannah still had a red face by the time she turned around, giving the kitchen an once-over to make certain everything was taken care of. Everything was, and there was no reason for her not to look at Mistress Taylor once again.  
  
Mistress Taylor had moved in to the living room of Hannah’s apart- Hannah’s and Mistress Taylor’s shared apartment. Why had Hannah thought she lived alone for a second there? At any rate, she was idly flipping through a book, her interest obviously not in it. As soon as Hannah stepped away from the sink, Mistress Taylor straightened up, an eager expression on her face.  
  
“Ah, you’re done!” Mistress Taylor said, an excited tone in her voice. “Now that we’ve both eaten, I was wondering what we should do next. Do you have any ideas, Hannah?”  
  
Hannah swallowed. She had plenty of ideas about what she and Mistress Taylor could do together. What she could do to Mistress Taylor, and what Mistress Taylor could do to her.  
  
“I’m fine with doing anything you would like to do, Mistress Hebert,” Hannah said quietly.  
  
“Well, that’s helpful,” Mistress Taylor said, laughing. “Okay, how about you help me relieve some stress? You’ve got a dildo around here somewhere, right? I’ll sit on your lap, and you’ll get to fuck your mistress. That sounds good to you, right?”  
  
Hannah nodded, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. That sounded good. That sounded very, very good.  
  
“Of course, ma’am,” Hannah said after a moment, once she was capable of doing so. “I’ll go and fetch the tool.”  
  
Turning on her heel, Hannah headed for her bedroom. Mistress Hebert’s bedroom. Her and Mistress Hebert’s bedroom. Which was it? Hannah couldn’t remember, but she eventually decided that since there was only the one bedroom in the apartment, they must share it with each other.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, Hannah stepped into the bedroom. She knew just where to find the dildo. Along with several other sex toys that she had acquired recently. Stepping past the black girl staring at the computer monitor, Hannah opened the drawer, hesitating for a moment over which toy would be best suited for her mistress’s pleasure. Then she grabbed a vibrating purple dildo, with a prong on the end to stimulate the clitoris.  
  
The black girl next to her murmured something as she kept on staring at the screen. Hannah glanced at her, and then ignored her. And the screen as well. So long as the strange girl stayed in here, everything was fine. If she tried to flaunt her near nakedness (she was only wearing a tight thong, after all) to Mistress Hebert, then Hannah would have to intervene. Some things just weren’t suited to be seen by a lady, after all.  
  
Hannah rejoined Mistress Hebert in the living room. The younger woman was standing by the couch, having already pulled her pants down around her ankles. Even as Hannah closed the door behind her, her panties joined them.   
  
Hannah swallowed in nervous arousal as she glanced down at Mistress Taylor’s crotch before her gaze rose back up. She knew she should chastise her charge about modesty. But it was so hard to do anything but kneel down and… have a second helping of dessert.  
  
“Ah, you’re back,” Mistress Taylor said. “I was worried for a sec that you might have gotten caught by Sophia’s programming.”  
  
“I was worried for a second,” Hannah corrected as she joined Mistress Taylor. She didn’t understand what Mistress Taylor meant by that, so she did her best to ignore it. “And I’m back.”  
  
Hannah sat down on the couch. And Mistress Taylor joined her, pushing herself back until her back was pressed against Hannah’s front. She was warm, and not too heavy. Hannah quickly wrapped her arms around Mistress Taylor’s waist, gently holding her in place.  
  
“I’m still wet, so you don’t need to worry about getting me warmed up,” Mistress Taylor said. “Just do what you know how to do, and it will all be _fine_.”  
  
Hannah nodded, flicking the dildo on. She ran it back and forth along Mistress Taylor’s slit, listening to the small sounds the younger woman made as she did so. It was a lovely sound, but Hannah hoped to hear ever better before she was done.  
  
Hannah ran her other hand up Mistress Taylor’s body to her breasts. They weren’t very big breasts, and were pretty well hidden by Mistress Taylor’s blouse. But Hannah still found them, and Mistress Taylor still made a _very_ pleasing noise when Hannah touched them.  
  
“That’s it,” Mistress Taylor moaned. “You know just how to touch me, don’t you?” She sighed, leaning her head back to rest against Hannah’s shoulder. “Just keep on going, okay?”  
  
“Of course, ma’am,” Hannah responded. “Tell me if there’s anything you’d like me to do.”  
  
Mistress Taylor nodded, and fell silent. Mostly silent, at least. There were still plenty of moans, gasps and sighs as Hannah slowly slid the buzzing dildo in and out of her pussy.  
  
From here, Hannah didn’t have the best angle to see what she was doing. But she had a pretty good idea nonetheless. Slow strokes in and out, making certain that the prong rested for a few seconds against Mistress Taylor’s clitoris before moving away. Not too fast, not too rough, just slow, steady pleasure.  
  
And at the same time, Hannah kept on tending to the young mistress’s breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra today, and Hannah could feel the stiff nipples poking against her fingers as she paid attention to them. Mistress Taylor was making some truly enjoyable sounds as Hannah worked, and she knew she’d only get to hear better exclamations as she continued.  
  
Hannah was fairly aroused herself. There had been the leftover arousal from when she had… had dessert, of course. And now there was dealing with a young, attractive woman in her lap, who she was tending to with a sex toy. That was enough to make anyone feel a certain need welling up inside of them.  
  
Hannah stared down at Mistress Taylor’s widely spread thighs. Not the most refined of positions, but she thought it was acceptable right now. Especially since it made her own job so much easier. Hannah kept on sliding in and out, listening to Mistress Taylor’s moans and the beat of her own heart.  
  
Hannah wasn’t getting any stimulation, but she didn’t need to, either. She was getting enough satisfaction out of this, out of listening to the sounds Mistress Taylor was making. Knowing that she was being a good maid, who was making her mistress happy. And, of course, knowing that Mistress Taylor was a generous employer who knew how to reward her maid didn’t hurt. If Hannah did a great, or even good, job here, Mistress Taylor would come up with something to repay her later on.  
  
Hannah enjoyed being a maid.


	4. Miss Militia to Miss MILF Chapter Four

**Miss Militia to Miss MILF Chapter Four**

  
“And how have you and your coworkers been getting along?” Miss Militia asked, staring at the burly young woman opposite her.  
  
“Eh,” Hellhound grunted, staring off to the side. “They let me deal with the dogs and don’t get in my way.”  
  
Which was as positive of an answer as Miss Militia was going to get, she knew. It wasn’t exactly a _great_ answer, but given where they were starting from, it was still more or less acceptable. And so long as Hellhound kept working at the shelter and stayed off of the streets, Miss Militia, and everyone else involved in her case, was willing to keep it that way.  
  
“And how are the dogs doing?” Miss Militia asked, moving the interview into a more relaxed and informal topic.  
  
“There’s some bastards out there I need to kill,” Hellhound growled, looking out the animal shelter’s window towards the city. “They dump off perfectly fine dogs and they…” Hellhound’s shoulders rose and fell, and Miss Militia noticed that her fists were clenched tightly.  
  
Miss Militia didn’t do anything. She just kept on sitting in her chair, closely watching the volatile young woman opposite her. After a few minutes, Hellhound slumped back down, her fists relaxing and her lips drawing back over her teeth.  
  
“The dogs are doing fine, now,” Hellhound said, her voice tight. “And I’m going to make certain they stay that way.”  
  
Miss Militia nodded, glad to see that Hellhound had gotten herself back under control without outside intervention. It wasn’t a huge step, but it was something. She stood up.  
  
“I’m glad to see that you’re doing well,” Miss Militia said. That got a grunt. “And I’ll see you again next week.”

  
*******

  
Hannah thought she was going to die of embarrassment. One way or another, it was going to happen. The only question was if she was going to suffer the _little_ death, or the real one.  
  
Hannah wasn’t naked. Not quite. The collar around her neck technically counted as clothes, and so did the pads on her hands and knees. And, of course, the black restraints that kept her arms and legs bound up so that she _had_ to walk on her hands and knees. Or her paws, maybe, with the big, clumsy gloves that were covering her hands and keeping her fingers and hands useless.  
  
Hannah felt like she was burning up from embarrassment (and arousal), and that made her pretty grateful for the cool breeze on her skin. It was night time, and she was right by the bay, feeling the breeze coming off of the Atlantic Ocean. There was still sweat running down her body, though.  
  
Hannah wondered how much longer this walk would go on for. It seemed that they had already been going for hours now. But there was no way for her to tell what time it was. All she could focus on was walking forward, and the way her rear was stretched out.  
  
Hannah couldn’t believe how turned on the brown tail plug inside her ass was making her. The way it was shivering, heating and cooling, pulsing, doing a dozen different things to her was making her so shamefully wet. Hannah hadn’t cum yet, but she had gotten so, _so_ close so many times.  
  
And there was the dog-ear headband on top of Hannah’s head. Hannah still, just barely, had enough of a sense of humor left to recognize how absurd that was. The plug stretched out her rear was a _masterpiece_ of work, probably more advanced than the phones belonging to the people who were walking right by the three of them. But the headbands were cheap plastic and fur, obviously taken from a Halloween store. Taylor had quite clearly run out of time, and hadn’t wanted to wait.  
  
“Okay, hold up, girls,” a voice said behind Hannah, tugging at her leash.  
  
Hannah stopped. Well, she didn’t have a choice, with the leash pulling on her collar. She sat down, trying to rest while not putting any pressure on the massive plug stretching her out. Hannah panted for breath, looking around, wondering when this was all going to come crashing down.  
  
After all, Taylor was _walking_ two naked women through the streets of the city like they were dogs. How _couldn’t_ people notice? But so far, there had been _nothing_. They had passed dozens of people, none of whom had shown the slightest bit of interest in what was happening. They looked at Taylor, they looked at Hannah and Sophia, and they kept on walking.  
  
Sophia was right next to her. Well, Sophia’s body. The black girl had gotten a much more… through version of Hannah’s own module. Hannah couldn’t walk on two legs or talk. But she was still _Hannah_. She could look out at the world and think about what she was seeing.  
  
Sophia, though, was a dog in a person’s body. A very, very horny dog, who had a very wet pussy. Hannah’s cheeks flushed as Sophia sidled closer to her, opening her legs so that Hannah had no choice but to see and smell Sophia’s arousal.  
  
Hannah was pretty turned on herself, but at least she wasn’t quite so… like that. She couldn’t think of a reason why she _wasn’t_ a horny, needy bitch in heat but Sophia was. After all, Hannah was very wet, and her nipples were very stiff. And she was just as naked as Sophia was. The biggest difference between the two of them was that Sophia’s bindings were white, while Hannah’s were black. But there _had_ to be something more. There just had to be.  
  
It had been so _strange_ (and also, weirdly, arousing) to watch Sophia’s brain turn itself off as Taylor got her dressed in the white bindings, black tailplug and black earband. Sophia had calmed down so _much_ as she was turned into a dog, her face smoothing out and a content look appearing on it. Hannah wondered what Sophia’s mind was doing. Was it just an interruption, and when Sophia came back, she wouldn’t know that time had passed. Was Sophia looking out through her eyes, but not able to do anything? And if so, was she enjoying the freedom from responsibility?  
  
Hannah had no idea. And there was no way she was ever going to find out. She was _not_ going to ask Sophia what it was like. She was far more likely to ask how Sophia had gotten such generous curves over such a relatively short time frame.  
  
It was only since Hannah had seen so _much_ of Sophia so recently that she could tell that her subordinate/sex pet was getting so curvy. It was actually somewhat unreal how Sophia was developing, especially her tits. And Sophia was getting some _big_ tits. Big black jugs, that swung from side to side in a _very_ distracting manner whenever Hannah looked at her fellow pet.  
  
And, of course, thicker thighs, bigger hips, a larger ass, a number of other sexually focused changes. Or maybe it was just Sophia’s natural growth and Hannah was the pervert for noticing.  
  
  
  
Taylor stepped in between the two of them. Hannah looked up at her, inching a bit closer so that she could press her body against the younger girl’s. Hannah whined in the back of her throat, the closest she could get to speaking as she looked at her… owner.  
  
“You two girls getting a good workout?” Taylor asked, reaching down and scratching Hannah’s and Sophia’s heads, in between the earbands they wore. “Getting all nice and wet from your walkies?  
  
Hannah closed her eyes and whimpered. She could feel the arousal running out of her, splattering onto the concrete sidewalk. She was so very wet. If only there was a way for her to masturbate in a non-shameful manner. But with her arms up by her head, and out in public, Hannah was going to need to hump Taylor’s shoe or something equally humiliating if she wanted to cum.  
  
The worst part was that Hannah thought that might happen soon. Unless the anal plug managed to somehow push her over the edge, Hannah was going to need to do _something_ to deal with the pleasure inside of her. The pleasure that she needed _more_ of.  
  
“Hey,” a gruff voice said.  
  
Hannah looked around, a chill running down her back. She _knew_ that voice. After all, she had just talked to her this morning.  
  
“Hey, Rachel,” Taylor said casually, leaning against the railing. “How are you doing?”  
  
Hellhound just grunted. She knelt down in front of Hannah, staring at her closely. Hannah closed her eyes and shuddered. This was it. This was how she got revealed. As a huge pervert, by one of the people she worked with. It was so, so-  
  
Hannah almost came right then and there. Her pussy squeezed down around nothing at all as she gasped for breath, feeling the shame and arousal washing through her like a tide. But she didn’t _actually_ cum. She was so close that she could _taste _it, and then it started ebbing back down.  
  
Hannah whimpered, her eyes wide with need. No! Even if her orgasm came as she was exposed as a pervert, Hannah still wanted that orgasm! She jerked her hips back and forth, rubbing her pussy against empty air. She needed to cum!  
  
“You get a new dog?” Hellhound asked, grabbing Hannah’s face gently, but quite firmly, twisting her head from side to side.  
  
“She isn’t exactly _new_, but yeah,” Taylor said, sounding far too amused with herself. “Turning out pretty well, too.”  
  
Hellhound curtly nodded, still intently studying Hannah. Hannah stared back into the buff girl’s hazel eyes. Right now, she would even take being played with by Hellhound, if it meant that she could cum.  
  
Next to the two of them, Sophia was whining, her large brown eyes wet with need, just as turned on as Hannah was. Unlike Hannah, though, Sophia was actively trying to get off, rubbing her pussy back and forth on the curb. It was disgusting and humiliating, and the look of pleasure on Sophia’s face as she masturbated was so pure that Hannah was unspeakably jealous.  
  
“What breed is she?” Hellhound asked, letting go of Hannah’s face and running her hands down the older woman’s body in rough, sure motions.  
  
“No idea,” Taylor said. “Something from Turkey, but beyond that?” Taylor shrugged as Hannah squirmed around, feeling Hellhound’s fingers on her breasts, her stomach, her thighs.  
  
“Looks like she’s in good health,” Hellhound grunted. “You’d better keep her that way, too.”  
  
“Of _course_ I will, Rachel,” Taylor said, sounding a touch exasperated and a touch amused. “You’ve seen me with Sophia here, what, half a dozen times? Has she ever had anything wrong with her?”  
  
“Nothing beyond being horny,” Hellhound said, switching her attention to the black girl as she masturbated. “Weird how turned on that one always is.”  
  
Hannah was only half-listening. Mostly, she was staring at Sophia’s blissful expression as she humped against the curb. Hannah could see the streams of arousal running down into the gutter as Sophia masturbated in public, in front of people. And Sophia didn’t see a thing wrong in her bestial urges to satisfy herself. There wasn’t enough of Sophia _there_ to think about that kind of thing.  
  
Not like Hannah. For her, the shame and arousal mixed within her, both of them so intense and mingling to form something even greater than the sum of their parts. She stared at Sophia, part of her wishing that her brain had been switched off as well so that she could freely indulge in the pursuit of pleasure without having to worry about anything else.  
  
“Nice talking with you, Rachel,” Taylor said, after some conversation Hannah hadn’t listened to. “See you soon.”  
  
“Yeah,” Hellhound said, turning away and jamming her hands in the leather jacket she wore. “Bye.”  
Taylor watched her leave, and then looked down at Sophia and Hannah. Hannah’s face was still beet red, and she was still pressed up against Taylor’s leg, feeling the heat through the thin material of the younger girl’s pants. Sophia was still masturbating, panting for air and a brainless, happy look in her eyes as she debased herself in front of the entire city. That Hannah and Taylor were the only ones to realize she was actually a human and not a black lab didn’t make it that much better for Hannah.  
  
“Let’s go girls,” Taylor said, shaking the two leashes in her hands. “There’s a treat for you when we get back home!”  
  
Hannah wasn’t certain she’d like Taylor’s treat. Or, rather, she wasn’t certain if she _should_ like Taylor’s treat. She knew she was going to enjoy it nonetheless. Hannah started crawling forward, lifting her hands up and down, her pawlike gloves hitting the concrete.  
  
Sophia didn’t join her. Instead, she started making whining, barking sounds as she frantically jerked her hips back and forth, pressing her pussy down. Wet, squelching sounds from her lower set of lips joined the ones flowing from the set on her head. Sophia’s breasts bounced back and forth as she masturbated, and Hannah’s eye kept on getting caught by them.  
  
“No, Sophia,” Taylor scolded, leaning forward to shake a disapproving finger in front of Sophia’s face. “Bad girl.”  
  
Sophia whined, tilting her head to the side in an astoundingly cute gesture. Hannah swallowed as she looked at Sophia’s innocent yet needy face. Then she swallowed again as the tail plug buried inside her rear chose this moment to turn back on, pulsing in a maddingly distracting rhythm.  
  
“Come on, Sophia,” Taylor said, tugging on the leash. “It’s time for walkies, not for cummies.”  
  
Reluctantly, still looking very confused, Sophia rose to all fours. After a bit more hesitation, she started walking, pulling in front of Taylor. Hannah quickly joined her, scurrying in front of Taylor as fast as she could move with her arms and legs tied down like this.  
  
Hannah had to really focus on putting one foot in front of another. Normally, that was _easy_. As easy as, well, walking. But now, with the tail plug vibrating away inside of her, sending regular pulses of pleasure through her body, and with her on all fours like this, it was a real challenge for Hannah not to embarrass herself anymore than she was walking around like this.  
  
Hannah was panting as arousal built up inside of her pussy and overflowed, leaving a trail of droplets as she walked side by side with Sophia. The black girl was _really_ swinging her hips from side to side, and every now and then, their bodies bumped against each other as they went. Hannah glanced over at Sophia.  
  
Sophia was exuding an even more desperately erotic air than Hannah was. And Hannah thought she was going to melt from the unmet arousal that was filling her up more and more, step by step. Sophia looked so horny that she would take anyone up on any source of relief they offered, no matter how humiliating. Even if Sophia’s mind started doing the thinking instead of her body, Hannah thought Sophia might do that.  
  
There were still limits to what Hannah herself was willing to accept in her search for relief. For now, at least. As the tail plug cut off, going still inside of Hannah’s rear, she whined. And with that loss of stimulation, letting the arousal slowly die down inside of her, one more limit had been removed. Hannah had been so _close_ to cumming! She had just needed a few more seconds, and she would have gotten her first orgasm in… however long it had been. Hannah was _not_ up to figuring that sort of thing out right now.  
  
“Aren’t you enjoying yourself, Hannah?” Taylor asked, her voice full of concern. “You aren’t shaking your tail like you should be.”  
  
Hannah stumbled in her footsteps, almost going over. Somehow, her cheeks heated up a bit more. Then she kept on walking, making sure to properly swing her hips from side to side, making the tail poking out of her butt wave.  
  
It provided Hannah a _bit_ of stimulation, but not as much as she needed. Just like the breeze blowing over her skin didn’t give Hannah what she wanted, and neither did the whining, moaning sounds she made in her throat as she shamefully enjoyed the thoughts of what the men and women walking by her would do if they realized what was really going on. If they _used_ her, then maybe Hannah could get to cum, even as they came in and on her.  
  
Hannah’s breath was growing ragged as she walked forward, her shoulders shaking. Both the physical exertion from having to walk like this and the thoughts about _what_ she was doing were mixing around inside of her, making Hannah feel so weak and so turned on. It was horrible and wonderful and Hannah didn’t know if she ever wanted to do this again.  
  
But before Hannah could decide if she was going to be Taylor’s dog (as if she had a say in the matter), she had to get through tonight. And the night was still so young. Or, at least, they were still so far from Hannah’s apartment and safety. Regardless of what happened, Hannah was going to be crawling around on all fours for a long time yet.  
  
Sophia pulled in front of her, her limbs moving quickly and her hips wildly shaking as she crawled in front of Hannah. Hannah wasn’t sure what had gotten Sophia so excited. And it was hard to care, when she was staring at such a wet pussy, right in front of her face.  
  
Hannah swallowed heavily, her eyes fixed on Sophia’s pussy and unable to tear themselves away. She kept on looking, nervously licking her lips as she stared at Sophia’s dripping wet folds, her lower lips parted by her own arousal. It was just completely and utterly impossible for her to look away.  
  
“What’s the matter, Sophia?” Taylor asked, slowing to a halt kneeling down next to Sophia.  
  
Taylor scratched Sophia’s head, and the black girl whined, looking up at Taylor with wide eyes. She whined, sounding a great deal like a dog as she shivered. Taylor looked over her, running her hands down the sides of Sophia’s head.  
  
“Are you horny, girl?” Taylor asked, her voice full of sweet concern. “Is my little bitch in heat?”  
  
Hannah couldn’t tell if Sophia was whining because she recognized what Taylor was saying and was agreeing with it, or if Sophia would have whined and begged for attention with anybody who said anything. Hannah certainly felt needy enough to do the latter, and she actually still had a sense of shame.  
  
“Okay, I know how to fix that,” Taylor said, smiling and nodding. “Hannah, come over here and take care of your packmate.”  
  
The whine Hannah made at that sounded a lot like the sounds Sophia was making. Hannah’s eyes flashed between Sophia’s wet pussy and Taylor, slowly growing wider and wider as she fully comprehended what she was being asked. On top of the public humiliation of crawling around naked, she was going to have to up the ante and eat Sophia out?  
  
“Come on, Hannah,” Taylor said, snapping her fingers and pointing at Sophia’s wet crotch. “We haven’t got all day here. Can’t you see how Sophia is suffering?”  
  
If Sophia was suffering, then Hannah was suffering just as much. But there hadn’t been anything _Hannah_ getting a similar kind of treatment. Hannah whined and barked, sounding as much like a dog as she could, trying to get Taylor to offer relief to her as well.  
  
“Hannah, I’m not going to repeat myself,” Taylor said, her eyebrows furrowing together. “Get over here and eat Sophia out. _Now_.”  
  
The firm tone of command in Taylor’s voice was strong enough that Hannah found herself crawling forward, carefully lifting her hands and knees up, step by step. She swallowed heavily as she got closer and closer to Sophia’s pussy. She could smell Sophia’s arousal, the feminine smell driving out the normal scents of the city, which was no bad thing.  
  
At Taylor’s urging, Hannah didn’t stop until her face was actually pressed up against Sophia’s crotch. The black girl let out a bark of happiness as Hannah did so, and the older woman (dog) could feel Sophia vibrating in excitement against her. Hannah’s nose was getting tickled by the artificial hairs on Sophia’s plug, which, from this close vantage point, was softly vibrating inside of Sophia’s ass.  
  
Sophia was even wetter than Hannah had imagined. As soon as Hannah’s lips pressed against the younger woman’s labia, a flood of arousal instantly came spilling as they were parted further, pouring onto Hannah’s lips and into her mouth. Hannah gasped in surprise, instantly swallowing some of Sophia’s arousal.  
  
“Come on,” Taylor urged, her voice much softer and kinder now that Hannah was helping out her fellow dog. “She needs this so badly, Hannah, and only you can do it.” Taylor’s voice took on an amused note. “After all, if I ate her out, that would be bestiality.”  
  
Somehow, the humiliation of that statement felt _good_. Hannah’s cheeks went dark red, and she felt herself squeezing down around nothing as her arousal joined Sophia’s in spilling to the ground. She didn’t look up at Taylor, and kept on staring at Sophia’s pussy.  
  
It didn’t take long for Hannah to work up the courage to lean forward and start eating Sophia out. For one, it was a pretty familiar activity. Hannah didn’t think she had ever done it in such an humiliating context, but so much of what Taylor had her do was foggy it was possible they had done something even more debauched in the past.  
  
Hannah stuck out her tongue, running it up and down Sophia’s pussy. Sophia barked, a sound of happiness so pure and untainted with any other emotion that Hannah couldn’t believe the normally surly Sophia had made it. It also encouraged Hannah to keep on going, and see if Sophia could improve on that sound.  
  
Hannah moved her head up and down, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she licked Sophia’s pussy. It was a challenge to only use her tongue, with her hands firmly locked away in the bindings that had reduced her to the level of an animal. But Hannah was still doing a pretty good job. Of course, with how wet Sophia was, _anything_ could have satisfied the curvy black girl. The utterly shameless incident with Hellhound had shown that.  
  
As much as Hannah tried to focus just on eating Sophia out, it was impossible for her to ignore Taylor’s presence. The dark-haired young woman was standing to the side, looking down at her two dogs. Hannah didn’t even need to look at her to see the smile she surely had on her face.  
  
Hannah’s ministrations to Sophia took on an even more urgent tone as she felt the plug inside of her stir to life once more. This time, it got _warm_. Really, really warm, heating up inside of Hannah. She couldn’t tell if it was a good feeling or a bad feeling, but it sure was a _feeling_. Hannah couldn’t ignore it, no matter how hard she tried.  
  
Hannah wasn’t certain if Taylor was controlling the plugs through some method Hannah couldn’t see from her position, or if it was entirely randomized. Either way, it was very distracting. And distracting in the same way that eating out Sophia was distracting. Hannah swung her hips back and forth, trying to come to terms with the heat inside of her ass. The plug was really getting pretty warm by now, almost hot.  
  
And as the temperature increased, Hannah was forced to accept that it was a _good_ heat, too. She liked the feeling as she got warmer and warmer. It wasn’t entirely an erotic feeling, but it was certainly one that Hannah was being made to appreciate.  
  
Hannah licked Sophia’s pussy with an almost desperate air. She wanted to do the very best job she could. Mostly because she wanted the same done to her, and it would feel so, so sweet to finally get relief. To feel the pleasure inside of her finally break, letting Hannah wash away on a blissful sea of pleasure.  
  
Hannah made a noise in the back of her throat as she ate out Sophia, her tongue pushing between Sophia’s black labia and into her pink pussy. Sophia had a wonderfully sweet taste, and Hannah was learning to appreciate it the more she had of it. And the noises Sophia was making were a good spur onwards as well.  
  
Hannah had no idea what the people walking by her say. Did they see two actual dogs fu- copulating? Did they think that Hannah, as a dog, was sniffing Sophia’s rear? Or did they not even notice the two of them at all, or just thought that Sophia and her were sitting in place?  
  
The shameful thought of people looking at her and Sophia just pushed Hannah on. Because it would get the entire thing over and done with sooner, of course. That was an excellent reason to do this.  
  
Hannah ran her tongue back and forth along Sophia’s clit. Sophia made a whining sound. She was really drooling a lot now. And from both sets of lips, a quick glance confirmed.  
  
Sophia was going to cum soon. Hannah just _knew_ it. Sophia was going to cum all over Hannah’s face, spraying her features with her fragrant arousal, making Hannah smell like a bitch in heat. As if she needed the help, Hannah’s treacherous mind whispered, her pussy squeezing around nothing.  
  
Hannah didn’t stop. She kept on licking, moving her tongue back and forth, pressing her lips against Sophia’s labia, doing her best to make Sophia cum. Her neck and shoulders were starting to feel sore from the angle she was working at, but Hannah still didn’t stop.  
  
And finally, Sophia came. The black girl outright _howled_, screaming her orgasm to the city as she came from getting eaten out by a woman, a _dog_, decades her senior. Her hips twitched, making her tail bat against Hannah’s face.  
  
Sophia was cumming _hard_, arousal flowing out of her and onto Hannah’s face. At least until she moved back a bit and let the rest of it splatter onto the ground, forming a small puddle as Sophia kept on cumming.  
  
It probably was a good thing Sophia was on all fours. If she had been standing up, she would probably have fallen over from how hard she was shaking. She even staggered to the side, her right arm and leg reaching out to try and brace her.  
  
Hannah crawled around to look at Sophia’s face. There was an unbelievably pure, erotic look of bliss on Sophia’s face, the pleasure from the orgasm still running around inside of her. Her plump lips were parted, and she was panting for breath, her tongue hanging out.  
  
“Oh, what a cute look,” Taylor said whimsically. “Doesn’t a bitch always look her best after she cums? You did a good job, Hannah,” Taylor added, patting the top of Hannah’s head and scratching behind her ear. “A really good job.”  
  
Hannah felt a flicker of pride at that. She knew she shouldn’t, but Taylor’s words were impossible to deny. She sat up a bit straighter, feeling the trickle of pride from the compliment mix with the heat of arousal rising from her pussy. And the heat of the plug, still warming her ass from the inside out.  
  
“Well,” Taylor said, “we’ve still got a long ways to go before we can stop exercising. Come on, you two,” Taylor said, giving a light tug on the leashes attached to Hannah and Sophia. “We can’t stop now.”  
  
Hannah’s hopes came crumbling at the news that she wasn’t going to get to cum. Now, at least. Hannah really, _really_ hoped an opportunity to do so would come soon. And if it was somewhere out of sight from the crowds, that would be even better.

*******

“That was a nice walk,” Taylor said contentedly as they walked deeper into Hannah’s apartment. “It’s good to get some exercise in.”  
Hannah thought that if Taylor wanted some exercise, she should try crawling around on her hands and knees for a few miles through the city. _Then_ she’d have a good idea of what a proper workout should be.  
  
Hannah felt _sore_. She was going to need to get untied and properly stretch if she wanted to be able to get out of bed tomorrow. Also, she was going to need the plug that was still teasing and toying with her rear removed. Or, at least, turned on full bore for a few seconds. Just long enough to let her cum. That would also be completely acceptable.  
  
Hannah was still hugely horny, and hadn’t got to cum once. She could barely think straight, so much of her mind was consumed by the need inside of her. She was panting for breath, her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
“The dog module is always a classic,” Taylor said, looking down at Sophia and Hannah. Sophia hadn’t wasted any time in going for something she could hump, trying to work out some more of her pervasive lust. “But next time…” Taylor chuckled, staring at Hannah. “I think you’re going to be a _different_ kind of animal.”  
  
Now what did she mean by that? Hannah cocked her head to the side, trying to communicate how confused she was.  
  
Taylor opened one of Hannah’s drawers, and pulled out something. Hannah was confused for a second, and not just because she _knew_ she didn’t own anything like that. Then the light dawned, and Hannah’s eyes widened.  
  
It was a pair of shirtless sleeves. Black and white sleeves. Mostly white sleeves with irregular black patches along it.  
  
They were cowprint sleeves.


	5. Miss Militia to Miss MILK Chapter Five

**Miss Militia to Miss MILF Chapter Five**

  
“I’ll make sure the rest of the team sees the publicity schedule,” Miss Militia, sliding the sheet over to her side of the desk. “We should have it filled up by this time tomorrow.”  
  
“Good,” Director Piggot grunted, shifting around in her seat as she looked down at the large amount of paperwork that still covered her desk. “I think that about wraps it up for the PR side for the week. Anything else?”  
  
“I don’t believe so,” Miss Militia said, glancing down at her notebook. “Although I think it’s time for the budget meeting now.”  
Piggot rolled her eyes and grumbled, hauling herself to her feet. Miss Militia could sympathize. They had just wrapped up a long, rather boring meeting between the two of them, and now they both had to attend a much longer, much more boring, meeting with half a dozen other people. Still, deciding who got the money, and how well they were using it, was a rather important part of running a department.  
  
“By the way,” Miss Militia asked, handing Director Piggot a folder she would need, “is that dress suit new? I don’t remember seeing it before.”  
  
“Yes, actually,” Piggot said with a small, tight smile as she looked down at herself. “My old clothes have stopped fitting, so I finally bought some new ones.”  
  
“Congratulations,” Miss Militia said, opening the door. “That treatment is working, then?”  
  
“Finally,” the director said with a firm nod. “And believe me, it feels _good_ to finally be losing some weight. I might even be able to start putting some muscle back on soon.”  
  
Miss Militia nodded. That _would_ be good to have happen. In fact, she should probably up her workout regime soon as well. The director might be buying clothes in a smaller size, but Miss Militia was noticing that her own clothes were starting to get a bit tight. Oh well, past a certain age, that was to be expected, no matter how much she exercised or watched what she ate.  
  
The two women stepped into the conference room. They were the last ones to arrive, and the air was already full of the buzz of conversation as suited men and women talked and sniped with each other. Miss Militia sighed under her breath as she took her spot. The worst part was that this was important enough she couldn’t daydream through it. No matter how tempting the idea was.  
  
Miss Militia reached down to her belt and thumbed a pill out of a bottle. She could already feel a headache coming on, and wanted to stay in front of it. Adjusting her scarf a bit, she popped the white pill into her mouth and swallowed. Just another five hours, and her shift would be over. For all the entertainment she had lined up to do in her time off.

*******

“Wow, you look so _good_ like this, Hannah,” Taylor said, smiling widely and with an honest air of appreciation.  
  
Hannah wasn’t quite so sure. No, in fact, she _knew_ she didn’t look good like this. No matter what Taylor said.  
  
Hannah wasn’t wearing much. Not very much at all. There was a collar around her neck, with a _loud_ cowbell that clanked and clanged every time she moved her head. And there were sleeves along her arms and leggings along, well, her legs. There was a headband on her head, with two fake ears poking up. And that was it. Hannah didn’t have a single scrap of clothing on her besides those.  
  
Hannah shifted from side to side, running her hand along one sleeve nervously. Her fingers pressed down against the white fabric, unconsciously tracing the black spots scattered all along it. She took a deep breath, before looking up into Taylor’s smiling face.  
  
“See? You’re such a _good_ cow,” Taylor said, ruffling Hannah’s head and making the bell chime slightly. “I’ve made sure of that.”  
  
“But _how_ did you do it?” Hannah felt compelled to ask. “This isn’t hypnosis.” Well, maybe the bit where Hannah was on her knees with no desire to stand up or even draw the combat knife holstered to her bare thigh was hypnosis, but the rest of this simply couldn’t be. “How could computer screens do… _this_.”  
  
“I _can_ build stuff outside of my specialty, you know,” Taylor said, in a tone that suggested Hannah should already know this. “It just takes a long time. Like, a really, _really_ long time. But it was worth it, right? Right.”  
  
Hannah didn’t think it was worth it. She looked down at her breasts. Her huge, soft, full breasts. Her _udders_. She reached up and rested her hands underneath them. With her pinkies pressed against her torso, she had to splay her fingers quite a bit before she could see them, peeking out from the curves of her boobs.  
  
“How did you even get me to take those?” Hannah asked, staring down at her brown breasts.  
  
“Simple,” Taylor said, reaching over to Hannah’s belt that was laying on top of a dresser. “See these?” She asked, fishing out the bottle of headache pills that Hannah took a few times a day. “It was pretty easy to get you to take them, really. And it felt _good_ to be doing something so easy as hypnotizing you. _Way_ better than spending weeks and _weeks_ making the pills.” She brightened up, tossing the bottle back onto the belt. “But at least I figured out how to streamline the process. Good thing, too, since I needed enough for both you and Sophia.” Taylor laughed, sitting down on a chair. “And I _know_ you like how she looks now. Don’t lie,” Taylor said before Hannah had the chance to say, or even think, anything. “I saw you looking when we went for our walk around the city.”  
  
Hannah had no idea when that had happened. But she _had_ been noticing that Sophia was developing quite nicely. She had thought it was just puberty taking its course, making Sophia’s boobs, ass and hips grow. Especially her boobs. She hadn’t even thought to connect it with her own growth.  
  
Hannah was getting… _plump_. Not fat, not really. But there was certainly more to her than there had been a month ago. Especially in her chest. Though, just like Sophia, her ass had been growing as well, unmistakably getting… larger. And softer. Though not as big or as soft as her breasts.  
  
There wasn’t a single part of Hannah’s body that was nearly as big or soft as her breasts. Her uniform understated just how big they could be, but like this, naked in front of Taylor, there was no way to hide her huge boobs. Hannah’s cheeks burned as she looked down at them, the seemingly-endless stretches of skin and fat.  
  
And lately they had been feeling so _heavy_ as well. Well, heavy wasn’t quite the right word. Full, maybe. Distractingly full, and Hannah hadn’t been able to figure out why. She had run her hands over her bare breasts a few times, but hadn’t been able to find anything wrong with them. Well, she had found that they were a lot more sensitive than they had been, but it was hard to think of that as _wrong_, given how good it felt. And it had felt _really_ good. So good Hannah had actually ended up masturbating once.  
  
“You know, you ask too many questions for a cow,” Taylor said casually, reaching down to gently grope Hannah’s left boob. “Shouldn’t you just be mooing, smiling and getting milked?”  
Hannah didn’t feel like smiling, but she sure felt like mooing. Even the light touch Taylor was using on her was making her feel _good_. And lately, when Hannah felt good, there was a certain sound she wanted, _needed_ to make.  
  
“It would be,” Hannah swallowed deeply, the words catching in her throat, wanting to come out as another sound entirely, “_highly_ un, ah, unprofessional to look at my subordinate that _way!_”  
  
Hannah’s sentence finished on a squeak as she shut her mouth tightly, not wanting to let either Taylor or herself hear the mooing sound that had been right on the tip of her tongue. From Taylor’s smirk, she knew it had been about to come out anyways. Hannah looked away, blushing hard, as Taylor kept on playing with her tit.  
  
Hannah was forcing herself not to press herself forward, burying her boob in Taylor’s hand. Though the younger girl would need both hands to really encompass Hannah’s breast. And the thought of Taylor doing that made Hannah’s hips twitch, a trickle of arousal running out of her as she thought of that.  
  
“What an annoying sense of prudishness,” Taylor said. “Sophia’s pretty hot, and she’s so much easier to get along with now. Why _don’t_ you look at her? See all that shining black skin, those soft curves, those fat lips? Can’t you think about how nice it would feel to be pressed up against her?”  
  
Hannah could. She really, really could. It was a good thing that Sophia was in the next room over, so that Hannah couldn’t torment herself any further by seeing the black girl’s curvy body. Not that dealing with Taylor was that much better.  
  
“No, I can’t,” Hannah lied. “That kind of thing just isn’t interesting to me. And you should be ashamed for thinking of such things.” Hannah paused. “And for doing this sort of thing to us, of course.”  
  
Taylor looked upwards and sighed. Then she looked down at Hannah, taking her hands away from Hannah’s tits to fold them underneath her own, nearly flat chest. Hannah barely stopped herself from whining at the loss. Her own hands just weren’t the same.  
  
“You really do need to be a better cow, Hannah,” Taylor said, smiling. “Daisy-bell.”  
  
Hannah blinked, wondering what that was supposed to mean. Then she felt the changes happening inside of her mind. Her thoughts were slowing down and getting pinker. Pink was a nice color. The inside of a girl’s pussy was pink and so was her tongue. She hoped she got to connect one to the other soon.  
  
Hana stared up at Owner. Owner smiled down at her. No, now Owner. Her name was… Owner. Right? And Hana’s name was Hana, because she was a cow. Hana was a cow’s name, and Hana was a cow. It all went together.  
  
“Feeling better, girl?” Owner asked, reaching down and patting Hana on top of her head, her fingers landing in between Hana’s cute horns.  
  
Hana nodded eagerly, her head bobbing up and down and her bell ringing. She liked listening to her bell ring. It was a nicer reminder that she was a cow.  
  
“And do you want to be milked?” Owner asked, again, her hand moving back and forth along Hana’s head.  
  
Hana nodded even faster. Milking was great! What kind of cow _wouldn’t_ want to be milked? It felt so _good_ to have Owner’s hands on her udders, squeezing down and getting all that nice, creamy milk out of her. Milking was Hana’s very most favorite thing to do in the whole world.  
  
“Come on, girl,” Owner said, snapping her fingers as she walked over to the door.  
  
Hana crawled after her, her heavy udders almost brushing against the floor as she went. She needed to be milked so _bad_. It was so nice of Owner to milk Hana. And it was nice for Owner to open the door for Hana. Hana wasn’t allowed to open doors for herself, since she might open the front door and wander out into the rest of the apartment building. And who knew what would happen to her there?  
  
Owner ushered Hana into the next room. Hana wasn’t the only cow in it. There was another cow, a black one. She looked a lot younger than Hana did, but she looked _hot_. All cows looked hot, of course. After all with big, milk-filled udders and big hips, how couldn’t they be hot?  
  
The other cow (Hana was bad with names), was sitting on her knees, her hands resting against the cow-print leggings she wore. She was staring straight ahead, her mouth slightly open and a line of drool falling onto her udders.  
  
Hana licked her lips, staring at the other cow’s udders. They were big. Not as big as Hana’s, but they looked so _tasty_. Especially with those fat nipples poking out, just _asking_ to be sucked on so that the tasty, tasty milk would come spilling out. Right into Hana’s mouth, maybe. That would be _great_. If only Owner would allow it.  
  
Hana glanced at Owner. She had been getting ready while Hana had stared. She was holding a metal bucket in one hand as she looked down at Hana with a smile on her face. Hana smiled back. She was going to get milked. Oh _man_, she was going to get milked!  
  
Hana was swaying back and forth in excitement, making her udders jiggle as she did so. Right next to her, the other cow was looking excited as well, even though she wasn’t the one going to get milked. Hana could feel her pussy getting wetter as she stared up at Owner. Owner was so nice for doing this to her. Hana _loved_ Owner.  
  
Hana spread her legs, letting Owner put the bucket down in between them, close up against her body. Hana couldn’t wait. She _needed_ Owner to start milking her, right _now_. She was feeling so horny and so full, she needed Owner’s hands on her udders.  
  
And then she got them. Hana moaned in relief, her entire body shivering as Owner reached down and grabbed her udders. It felt so good!  
  
“That’s a good cow,” Owner whispered into Hana’s ear, kneeling behind her and looking over her shoulder. “You’re a good cow, aren’t you, Hana?”  
  
Hana bobbed her head up and down frantically. She was a good cow. She was the best cow she could be. She was a good cow and Owner knew she was a good cow. What more could she possibly want from the world?  
  
Owner’s hands wrapped around the base of Hana’s left udder, her fingertips not quite meeting even after she squeezed down. Hana moaned again, feeling the wetness start to dribble out of her pussy and down onto the floorboards. She was getting milked. She was getting milked! It was the best thing that could possibly happen to a cow!  
  
Owner pushed her hands forward in a squeezing gesture, her warm, firm fingers moving down Hana’s udder until she got to the tip. And then she really squeezed down.  
  
A long white jet of milk came shooting out of Hana’s udder, landing right in the bucket. Hana moaned, out of relief and happiness and arousal and a few more emotions besides. Feeling that first pump of milk leaving her body was always so good. Almost instantly, the pressure inside of Hana decreased a bit, her tits not feeling so _heavy_ as before. But Hana knew there was still plenty of milk left built up inside of her.  
  
Owner did it again, squeezing down and getting another spray of milk that landed in the bucket. Hana was starting to pant for breath now, the feeling of getting milked just so good. And Owner had just started. What was it going to be like when she had really gotten milked? Hana wouldn’t even be able to think. Not that thinking was important for a cow. What mattered for a cow was having big, productive udders and letting Owner milk her. Thinking wasn’t even part of it.  
  
Owner squeezed down again, and a third jet of milk landed in the bucket. The bottom was almost covered by now, and it gave Hana a warm feeling of pride, knowing that she had done that. It was so _good_ to see the fruits of her labors.  
  
And it was also so good to cum. And Hana thought she was getting _really close_ to cumming. It was impossible _not_ to cum from getting milked, even after just a few squeezes. Of course, Hana was a good cow, and that meant she was horny even when she wasn’t getting milked. But now that Owner’s hands were on her, squeezing down on her soft udders, it was impossible for Hana not to cum.  
  
“Moooooooo,” Hana moaned, her eyes rolling up in the back of her head as she came from getting milked.  
  
Hana fell backwards against Owner, her body pressing against Owner’s rather smaller, flatter body. There was just no way for Hana to stay upright, not with how good she was feeling. The pleasure was shooting out from her udders and her wet pussy, filling her entire body up and up and up with wonderful fun as she came.  
  
“What a good cow,” Owner whispered into her ear. “Was that a good cummie? A good cummie for a good cow?”  
  
Hana nodded up and down, her bell jangling. That had been a _great_ orgasm. Not that Hana had ever had a bad orgasm.  
  
And Owner was still milking her! That made the entire thing even better. Feeling Owner’s hands slowly squeezing every bit of milk out of her udder as she could, it made Hana feel so _happy_ inside.  
  
Hana was panting for breath, staring down at the bucket, watching jet after jet of milk land inside. Milk that had landed on the walls of the bucket was slowly trickling down to join the rest of it on the bottom, and the level was slowly rising. Hana knew she wasn’t going to _fill_ the bucket. Her udders just didn’t make enough milk. But it sure was nice to try.  
  
Hana looked down at her udder as Owner squeezed and pumped it. Owner’s clever fingers were working back and forth, squeezing down again and again, moving to the base of Hana’s udder before slowly working their way all the way to the tip. It was so nice, and it was making Hana so horny.  
  
Hana was literally starting to drool with excitement. And not just from her pussy, either. She wiped her mouth clean with her hand, still staring down at her chest as Owner milked her. She had to be the luckiest cow in the world to get treated like this.  
  
At that thought, Hana glanced at the cow sitting next to her. She was staring at Hana with wide, hungry eyes. She obviously needed to get milked just as badly as Hana did. Hana hoped that Owner would milk her soon. No cow should have to go to long without getting properly treated, after all. It just wasn’t _right_.  
  
In fact, the other cow _needed_ to be milked soon. Hana could see a white droplet beading on her nipple, the milk slowly getting pushed out as the other cow made more and more of it inside of her. She must feel so _full_.  
  
“Oh my,” Owner said, following Hana’s gaze. “Is little Sofie feeling all full and uncomfortable?” The other cow, Sofie, nodded up and down, staying silent even as her bell rang. “Well, you’re just going to have to wait a bit,” Owner said, a funny note in her voice. “You’ll be fine with that, won’t you?”  
  
Sofie whined in the back of her throat, sounding more like a dog than a cow. But she stayed still, hands on her thighs, staring at Owner and Hana. Even as a droplet of milk started to form on her other nipple, and dropped down to splash on her black skin.  
  
Hana’s left udder was starting to feel pretty drained. Nice and empty and light(er, her udder was still pretty big and heavy), although the unbalanced feeling from having her left udder empty and her right one full was weird and a bit unpleasant. Still, that meant that Hana had done a good job, getting milked and emptied and treated in just the right way!  
  
“Doesn’t that milk look tasty, Hana?” Owner asked, letting go of Hana’s udder and running her hands up and down along Hana’s stomach. “So thick and creamy and tasty? Just need to put it in the fridge for a bit, and you could drink it right up for breakfast, couldn’t you?”  
  
Hana licked her lips. That sounded _nice_. Really, really nice. Getting to drink her own milk… Hana wasn’t certain if she had ever done that before. But she sure wouldn’t mind getting the chance to do so if she could.  
  
Owner’s hands slowly went farther and farther down Hana’s body. Pretty soon, they were rubbing against her crotch, pressing against Hana’s wet pussy. Hana moaned, her hips bucking back and forth. Was Owner going to fingerfuck her? That would be nice. Not as nice as getting milked, but it would still be super nice, and Hana was sure she would manage to cum from it.  
  
“What a wet cow. But you’re a happy cow, aren’t you, Hana?” Owner whispered into her ear, her breath making strands of Hana’s hair tickle her skin. “A happy cow who gets milked as often as possible.”  
  
“Yes,” Hana moaned, feeling so good and knowing that Owner’s words were so right she just _had_ to speak and agree with them.  
  
“I know you are,” Owner said in agreement, running her hand through Hana’s hair. “Such a good cow.”  
  
Hana felt unbelievably warm inside. It was so nice, so very nice of Owner to tell her that she was a good cow. Hana knew, or hoped, that she was a good cow, but it was so much better to actually be told she was, so that she’d know for certain.  
  
“And now let’s take care of that other boob,” Owner said, her hands drawing up from Hana’s crotch to her right udder. “I bet you’re feeling _super_ full in there, aren’t you?”  
  
Hana nodded eagerly. Not as full as Sofie might be, but she was still looking forward to getting the rest of the milk pumped out of her. And getting to cum again. Cumming was _great_, and if Hana had to chose between getting milked and getting to cum, it would have been a _super_ hard choice. She was so lucky it wasn’t a decision that she ever had to make.  
  
Owner’s hands wrapped around Hana’s right udder again, right at the base. Hana sighed in happiness, feeling the warm fingers squeezing down around her. This was good. This was so good, it was better than anything she could have hoped for.  
  
Owner squeezed down, and Hana came. It happened so suddenly that even she was taken by surprise. Hana’s entire body shivered as she came, her hips and her shoulders and her legs and her arms jerking all over the place as she felt the wonderful, wonderful orgasm flowing through her. A huge, brainless smile split Hana’s face as she felt her mind get washed away by the pleasure.  
  
“You cows always look so cute when you cum,” Owner said. Hana could tell that she was smiling. “It must feel so _good_ for you. Not a single thought going on but your own pleasure, is there?”  
  
Hana heard Owner, but there was no way she could respond. Especially not when Owner was milking her even as she talked. Owner’s hands were busy coaxing the milk out of Hana, making her fill the bucket up. And it felt so good.  
  
Hana barely recovered from her orgasm. Almost as soon as she felt it pass, she felt another one building up inside of her. Owner wasn’t giving her a chance to recover. And Hana didn’t want her to. She wanted to keep on getting milked, to keep on having Owner get that tasty milk out of her. There wasn’t a single other thing in the entire world that Hana wanted to have happen right now.  
  
Hana could feel Owner’s body pressing against her back. All the clothes that Owner wore, that would just get in the way of getting milked, rubbing against Hana’s skin. Hana liked the feeling, liked having Owner this close to her. A good cow always liked being with her Owner.  
  
Or with other cows. Hana’s eyes flicked over to Sofie. It would be nice to spend time with Sofie, too. And there were so many things the two of them could do together. Although she might want to wait until Sofie had been milked. Right now, there was no way the other cow was in the mood to play or do anything besides wanting to get milked.  
  
A naughty thought came to Hana. She could help milk Sofie. Well, get the milk out of Sofie’s udders. And into her stomach. That _wasn’t_ something a good cow did, of course. A good cow didn’t take milk away from Owner. No matter how fun it would be to drink straight from another cow.  
  
Hana’s tongue flicked out to run across her lips. Oh, that would be so, so good. To feel her lips wrapped around those fat nipples, that were weeping droplets of white. To taste the milk going into her mouth and down her throat, filling stomach up. And to get to be so _close_ to another cow as she came. And Hana was sure Sofie would cum from that. Hana had only ever gotten her udders milked by having Owner squeeze down on them instead of having the milk sucked out, but she was sure either one would be _great_.  
  
Owner squeezed down, and Hana’s thought dissolved into pink mush. Her mouth hung open in a slack smile, feeling the orgasm coming up inside of her. It was too good of an orgasm to make her shake around. All she could do was feel the pleasure filling up every bit of her, not leaving room for anything but a cow that was doing a good job and getting milked.  
  
Hana panted for breath, smiling so widely it hurt her face. This was amazing, it was the best thing ever, she was so _happy_ she got to get milked. How could anything else in the world be as good as this was?  
  
Hana’s thoughts more or less dissolved for a long while after that, completely caught up in either cumming, recovering from her orgasm, or building up to another one. She only stayed upright because of Owner’s support, and she could feel a constant trickle of arousal running out of her pussy as Owner kept on milking her.  
  
Hana slowly started thinking again as Owner stopped milking her. It took a while for her thoughts to recover, to reassemble themselves after all the pleasure of so many orgasms. She slowly lifted a hand up to wipe her mouth clean of the drool that had been building up, still smiling.  
  
That had been a _good_ session. Hana couldn’t actually remember any other sessions, but she was sure that this was better than any of them. She was so lucky Owner had treated her like this. She was such a good Owner.  
  
“See, Hana?” Owner said, lifting up the pail. “Look at how much milk you made.”  
  
Hana looked down. The smile on her face took on a slightly different tone. _She_ had done all of that. _Wow_.  
  
The bucket wasn’t full of milk. It wasn’t even half-full. But there was still a _lot_ of milk in it, swirling around as Owner gave it a shake. And it was all from Hana. Very last drop of it had come from her udders. It made Hana feel so _proud_, knowing that she was responsible for it.  
  
Hana looked up at Owner, grinning widely. She thought she had done a good job, but she wanted Owner to confirm it. After all, Owner was always right, because a silly cow like Hana or Sofie needed someone to think for them.  
  
“You did a _good job_,” Owner said, smiling down at Hana. Hana perked up, her smile growing a bit wider. “What a good cow you are. But did you know you could be an even better cow?” Hana shook her head, not knowing that was possible. “Well, you can,” Owner said, putting the bucket down in front of Sofie.  
  
“Hey, Hana,” Owner said, fishing a bottle out of a pocket. “You just need to take these. We want you to grow up big and strong, don’t we?” She poured three pills onto her palm. “With nice big soft breasts, right?”  
  
She tossed the pills in a lazy, underhanded throw to Hana. Hana grabbed them, licking her lips. Special pills that would make her a good cow were _exactly_ what Hana wanted. She had no idea how they would make her a good cow, exactly, but she was willing to do whatever it took to be the best cow that she could be.  
  
Hana instantly swallowed them, smiling as she felt the rush of heat running through her body. Okay, maybe she only _wished_ she could feel the heat as her udders got the boost to grow bigger, as would the rest of her body. But it sure was a nice thing to think about happening, anyways.  
  
“Now that we’ve finally got your titties up to the right size,” Owner said, kneeling down in front of Hana and grabbing her udder, “you’re going to start getting _really_ productive.” Her hand ran back and forth, playing with the soft, warm flesh. “You’re going to start wearing absorbent pads to work. Unless you want to give the cape groupies something to _really_ talk about.”  
  
Hana had a job? A job beyond being a cow? That didn’t make _any_ sense at all. But if Owner said it, then it had to be true.  
  
If Owner said it, then Owner could think about it. Hana would just focus on being as good of a cow as she could, which didn’t take any sort of thinking at all. It was so much easier that way.  
  
Hana enjoyed being a cow. It was a nice, simple life. She could imagine ever being anything else.


	6. Miss Militia to Miss MILF Chapter Six

**Miss Militia To Miss MILF Chapter Six**

  
“I don’t see why not.”  
  
“Because it is quite clearly a violation of the costume standards,” Miss Militia said, resisting the urge to rub her forehead with both hands. “It’s laid down there, in black and white. No political symbols on your costume.”  
  
“You have an American flag as your mask!” Shadow Stalker replied quickly, her voice harsh and tense as she sat on the other side of Miss Militia’s desk. “How is that _not_ a political symbol?”  
  
“Because it was a key part of my costume for years, long before Canada or Mexico joined the Protectorate,” Miss Militia said. “However, that pin is _not_ an integral part of your branding. You can wear it off the clock, but so long as Shadow Stalker is doing her job, I don’t want to see it, understand?”  
  
Shadow Stalker’s impassive mask dipped down to look at her clenched fist, the Black Pride pin held inside her glove. Miss Militia kept her eyes focused on Shadow Stalker’s mask, trying to read the younger woman’s body language. Over the years, she had gotten pretty good at it, even with costumes as bulky and obscuring as Shadow Stalker’s. And she didn’t see any signs of Shadow Stalker giving in.  
  
“Listen,” Miss Militia said, leaning forward, “you wouldn’t want a hero to be wearing a swastika on her costume, would you? And-“  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Shadow Stalker yelled, standing up and jabbing a finger at Miss Militia. “You think that there’s anything between me and a bunch of Nazi’s? You ever fought anyone trying to lynch a gay dude while waving Black Pride banners? No, you know what?” Shadow Stalker’s closed hand flew to her chest, and when it fell away, the pin was back on, “Fuck that. Fuck you. I ain’t removing this for _anything_.”  
  
Shadow Stalker backed out of the room, flipping Miss Militia off as she went. She completely ignored the older woman’s demand for her to get back in here. The door slammed shut behind, jumping in its frame.  
  
Miss Militia sighed, finally giving in to the desire to rub her forehead. _That_ had gone well. And now she was going to have give Shadow Stalker enough time to calm down that she’d listen to anything anyone had to say (and probably someone other than Miss Militia.) _And_ she was going to have to go ask someone, possibly Director Rennick, or Armsmaster or Gallant and explain what had happened. _And_ start redrafting the schedule so that Shadow Stalker didn’t go out in public until she had taken that off. Rules were rules and they were meant to be followed. And that applied to everyone, from Director Costa-Brown all the way down to Shadow Stalker.  
  
Miss Militia sighed again. Costume problems were always more trouble than they were worth.

  
*******

  
Hannah had a problem with her new costume. There wasn’t much of it, for one. Even Narwhale wore something less revealing, and every month, there was a campaign against public indecency that had her face (and never anything below her neck) plastered on it.  
  
Of course, that wasn’t Hannah’s _real_ problem with the costume. The real problem was how much she _liked_ it. How it clung to tightly to her, and still showed off so much of her body. How sexy it made her feel, looking at herself in the mirror. How it made her want to show herself off. Not just to the mirror. Or to the girls she could see behind her in the reflection. But to the _world_.  
  
“So, what do you think?” Taylor asked.  
  
Hannah turned around to look at Taylor. And Sophia. Both of them were sitting on Hannah’s bed, staring at her. She could recognize the lust in their eyes.  
  
“I like it,” Hannah said, a bit ashamed to be telling the embarrassing truth so easily. But it was just so hard to lie to Taylor. “I like it a lot.”  
  
“Good,” Taylor said happily, laying a hand on Sophia’s bare thigh as the black girl opened her mouth to say something. “Sophia helped design most of it, you know. She was _super_ eager to help when she came over this afternoon.”  
  
“Thank you, Sophia,” Hannah added, her tone a bit less warm than it had been when talking to Taylor.  
  
“You seriously like it?” Sophia asked, not sounding at all enthused over someone liking something she had done for them. “Ah crap.”  
  
“Language,” Taylor chided, squeezing Sophia’s thigh, her pale fingers standing out against the deep black color of Sophia’s skin.  
  
Hannah turned slightly to look at herself in the mirror again. This was really her? She enjoyed dressing up like this? Hell, at her age, she had the _body_ to dress like this?  
What Hannah was wearing was recognizable as her costume. To a certain extent. Even a party store would pass on it, though, describing it as too slutty of a superhero costume. Hannah was certain the only other place she would find something like this, besides her own closet, was at a sex store.  
  
There were the shoes, for one. Hannah was used to boots. She wasn’t used to high heels. They weren’t _very_ high heels, no more than two inches, so at least Hannah was pretty certain she wasn’t going to fall over while walking. But she could still tell how much more it was forcing her to sway from side to side whenever she walked.  
  
And then there was a long, long gap between her shoes and the next bit of clothing she had on. The frayed khaki shorts had had their legs removed, leaving nothing but unraveled fabric brushing against the very top of Hannah’s thighs. On the sides, from top to bottom, there were no more than three inches of fabric. And there was barely more on her front and back. And the holster strapped to her bare thigh didn’t actually hide anything. It just let Hannah feel leather rubbing against her skin. Which felt so _right_, somehow.  
  
Hannah wasn’t certain just how much ass she was showing off in these shorts. But she knew it had to be a _lot_. Especially with an ass as big as hers, though even someone like Taylor would still be displaying quite a bit in shorts this tight and this skimpy.  
  
And in the front… the shorts had exactly one button. And Taylor had insisted on Hannah leaving it undone. Hannah was pretty certain that if the shorts shifted downward even a _bit_, her lower lips would be on full display. As it was, ‘only’ a whole lot of bare, smooth skin was shown.  
  
So far, Hannah had managed to keep a lid on her arousal. Yes, she was turned on. But she wasn’t so turned on that there was an inconvenient wet patch appearing in the middle of her shorts. _That_ would be embarrassing. More than a woman of her age showing off like this already.  
  
And if Hannah did get too aroused, then the arousal would show up very quickly. After all, the deep red thong didn’t actually cover that much of Hannah’s pussy. Barely anything, in fact. In fact, Hannah was certain that there was more fabric spent on making the sides of the thong sit _very_ high on Hannah’s hips then had been used to cover her pussy with.  
  
From the shorts up, there was, again, not a whole lot hiding Hannah’s body. Plenty of bare, brown, soft skin, until Hannah’s eyes finally reached her boobs. And the small amount of fabric that was hiding them. At least there was more there than there was around her hips.  
  
Either Taylor or Sophia had taken an Army surplus t-shirt and cut most of it away before giving it to Hannah and showing her how to tie the knots. Now, all that Hannah had on her upper body was an abbreviated t-shirt that was tied in front of her breasts. Her large, sensitive breasts, that were barely held in place by the t-shirt. Hannah swallowed as she stared at her side-on reflection in the mirror. She couldn’t remember the last time she had worn something that showed off so much cleavage.  
  
And in the mirror, Hannah could see her nipple poking out from her breast. She could _feel_ it, too, the stiff, sensitive nub poking against the cotton fabric of the t-shirt. For that matter, if she tugged the shirt down a bit, she would be able to see the nipple. The pink of her areola was already slightly hinted at, even with the t-shirt covering as much of her as it could.  
  
And hopefully that was all that would show against the t-shirt. Hannah didn’t know why she was producing milk. She wasn’t pregnant, after all. But her body for some reason, thought that her boobs needed to be full of milk. And if Hannah didn’t make sure to milk herself, then her shirts and blouses would start feeling worryingly wet. Hannah had… taken care of herself earlier while Taylor and Sophia had been working, but it was hard to stay ahead of this sort of thing.  
  
Hannah’s fingers brushed against the knot sitting in her cleavage before forcing herself to pull her fingers away, resting her hands at her sides. Her fingers felt nice against her thighs, but it was a nice she could handle. She certainly couldn’t handle them up at her breasts. Not with how easy it was to undo the knot holding the t-shirt together and let the shirt fall to the sides, baring her breasts for the world to see.  
  
That had already happened, repeatedly. Taylor and Sophia had both insisted on showing Hannah how to tie the knot. And how to _untie_ it as well. They had gotten plenty of gropes in on Hannah’s newly increased breasts as that had happened, making the older woman squirm as they had brushed against her sensitive skin, making the arousal inside of her rise higher and higher.  
  
There was a pitch black choker around Hannah’s neck. She could feel it every time she breathed, the tight restraint pressing against her. There wasn’t a nameplate or a bell attached to it though, which was unusual. And even more unusual was that Hannah couldn’t remember _why_ it would be unusual for that to be the case.  
  
Hannah’s mask wasn’t, in fact, a mask. It was paint. Paint designed to be used on the body, Hannah hoped, though it was kind of late to be worrying about that now.  
  
And it didn’t even cover most of her face. There were just four letters, in fact, two on each cheek. S and L on her left cheek, and U and T on her right. Though because she _was_ Miss Militia, they were in red, white and blue.  
  
Hannah gingerly reached up and tapped her finger against the U. She could feel the paint underneath her fingertip. And it felt _weird_. Hannah didn’t even use much make-up, let along actual paint. And, of course, she had never done anything like _this_. It was still kind of… hot, okay, it was really hot, and Hannah was turned on by looking at her reflection, seeing what was written on her body.  
  
As though people would need to actually see SLUT to tell what Hannah was. What other kind of woman would wear an outfit like this, after all? Especially at her age? Sure, Hannah could pull it off, because she had quite the body (which had improved quite recently, for some reason), but this was still the kind of outfit a woman half her age would use when she was looking for some quick, dirty, nasty, _good_ sex.  
  
And aside from the lettering, the only other thing on Hannah’s body was some jewelry and bracelets, and an army cap on top of her head. Nothing that would actually hide her body. Just accessories, things that were even more easily removed than the rest of her clothing. And Hannah _knew_ just how easy it would be to remove her t-shirt.  
  
“Why don’t you come over here,” Taylor said, interrupting Hannah’s study of herself in the mirror. She scooted to the side and patted the resulting gap on Hannah’s bed, between her and Sophia.  
  
Hannah knew what was going to happen if she sat down between the two of them. But she had a hard time thinking of a reason she shouldn’t. And there were plenty of reasons she should.  
  
Hannah walked over to the bed, swaying her hips from side to side as she went. A certain amount of sway was natural, given how large her hips were. But the heels forced her to put even more swing into her step. And, finally, Hannah increased the amount even more, all on her own. She _wanted_ to do it, to see the looks on interest in Sophia’s and Taylor’s eyes as they watched her. It was so _thrilling_.  
  
Hannah sat down. The space Taylor had made for her wasn’t very big. In fact, she was pressed right up against both Taylor and Sophia, her body rubbing against theirs. It wasn’t exactly an unpleasant situation. Hannah still felt her cheeks turn red, but it was more the red of arousal than anything else.  
  
The major problem was were to put her hands. It would be so _natural_ to just ease her hands to the side and rest them on Taylor’s and Sophia’s laps. Or maybe lift them up and drop them down behind the two girls, going for their asses.  
  
Sophia solved that problem for her. The black girl grabbed Hannah’s hand, and then pressed it down against her crotch. Both of them moaned a bit.  
  
Sophia was wearing about as much as Hannah was. Although her outfit wasn’t a… _sexually suggestive variant_ of Shadow Stalker’s uniform like Hannah’s was of Miss Militia. Instead, the black girl was just flat out not wearing very much.  
  
Sophia’s skirt didn’t cover any more skin than Hannah’s shorts did. Just an overgrown belt of pure white, with dark black skin on either side. And a neon pink thong, a match to the one Hannah wore, sitting snugly on Sophia’s hips as the black girl pressed herself up against Hannah.  
  
Sophia wasn’t wearing a modified t-shirt like Hannah was. Instead, she was wearing a tube top, though it was small enough and showed off enough cleavage that the only real difference were the colors. A drag green for Hannah, and a bright, sparkling pink for Sophia.  
  
Hannah swallowed as she looked down at Sophia. She _meant_ to look at where her hand was pressed, against warm, wet, slick, soft flesh, the material of Sophia’s thong and skirt occasionally rubbing against her fingers. Instead, she just couldn’t bring herself to look away from Sophia’s cleavage.  
  
There was so _much_ of it. Sophia was really quite the busty girl, and her tube top showed off every bit of it. Hannah swallowed hard, looking at the slight jiggle and shake as Sophia breathed in and out. Hannah wondered how full those breasts were. If she could reach down and squeeze them, coaxing some milk out. That was one way the two women were similar. For some reason, they both were making so much milk.  
  
“You know, I’m here too, girls,” Taylor said wryly.  
  
Hannah reluctantly tore her gaze away from Sophia’s cleavage, the black breasts staying in her mind. She turned to look at Taylor. She was just as nice to look at as Sophia, though for completely different reasons.  
  
For one, Taylor was dressed fairly conservatively. She was wearing more than both Sophia and Hannah put together. But Hannah always just felt so _happy_ when she was looking at Taylor. And especially when Taylor told her to do something. That felt _really_ good, all of the time. Even if what she was told to do was embarrassing.  
  
Taylor reached down and grabbed Hannah’s other hand. She placed it over her crotch, just like Sophia. Unlike Sophia, Hannah wasn’t able to feel any soft, wet skin underneath her hand. Just denim from Taylor’s jeans. She still started massaging Taylor’s crotch as much as she could.  
  
“So, Hannah,” Taylor asked, smiling widely, “do you _like_ what you look like?”  
  
Hannah glanced at the mirror again. It was on the wall across from the foot of the bed, so she could see every detail of what was happening. She swallowed, looking at herself. Her, in these tight, skimpy clothes. Her, playing with two girls half her age at least. Her, being so… slutty.  
  
“Yes,” Hannah admitted. “I do.”  
  
“Good,” Taylor said nodding. “In that case, you’re going to _love_ the newest module I’m working on.”  
  
That didn’t make any sense to Hannah. She didn’t remember what Taylor spent her days doing, but she didn’t see how it could connect to her wearing clothes that Taylor and Sophia had picked out for her. It also wasn’t worth spending time figuring out, either. Not when Hannah had slipped two fingers inside of Sophia’s pussy. Not when Sophia had made such a sweet sound from both pairs of lips at the entry.  
  
“Wow, Sophia,” Taylor said, laughter lacing her voice. “Do you think you could sound any sluttier as you get fingered?”  
“It feels too good,” Sophia said, her voice rising and falling. “You’d sound, ah, the same if-!” Sophia made a sound that _was_ even sluttier than her first one as Hannah curled her fingers inside of the black girl’s wet pussy. “If, ha, ah, this was happening to you,” Sophia finished, the words spilling from her lips.  
  
“You know, Sophia’s the only one getting feel that good,” Taylor said, her hand landing on Hannah’s thigh, her fingers plucking at the straps of her knife holster. “Does that seem fair to you, Hannah?”  
  
Hannah shook her head. She was starting to feel _really_ horny. Arousal was starting to spill over from her lower lips, and she could feel her thong starting to cling even more tightly to her than it already was as her arousal started to soak into it. And her nipples were digging into her shirt, making them stand out.  
  
And then there was the _rest_ of her arousal. Her quickly beating heart, the way she needed more and more air, all sorts of things that said Hannah was seriously turned on. She could already see it, a wonderful, _wonderful_ threesome between her, Sophia and Taylor. It would be _great_.  
  
“So that means Sophia shouldn’t get fingered either,” Taylor said, clapping her hands and standing up. Hannah’s eyes bulged and Sophia squawked in dismay. “Come on, Hannah, stop playing with her. We’ve got some _work_ to do!”  
  
“So soon?” Sophia asked, her voice full of dismay. Nobody answered her.  
  
Hannah wanted to keep on plunging her fingers in and out of Sophia’s pussy. Hell, she wanted to do a whole lot more than that. She wanted to listen to Sophia’s sweet, sweet sounds as she played with her tits, ran her fingers up and down Sophia’s stomach, and have Sophia do all that and more to _her_ as well.  
  
But Hannah just couldn’t bring herself to say no to Taylor. Feeling bad about it, she drew her fingers out of Sophia’s pussy. They were glistening with arousal, and Hannah didn’t hesitate to bring them up to her mouth and lick them clean. Sophia had a _nice_ flavor to her. One that Hannah would love to taste more of.  
  
“Okay, Hannah,” Taylor said, digging into her bag, “you should know the importance of managing a new publicity rollout, right? Getting people all wowed up over the new costumes on display? Showing off what the Protectorate represents and all of that?”  
  
Hannah glanced at Sophia. The black girl was staring at Taylor, and didn’t so much as twitch in Hannah’s direction.  
  
“I have some experience with that, yes,” Hannah said, inclining her head. Where was this going?  
  
“Good,” Taylor said, pulling out a large, black camera. “Then you agree that it’s super important that people get used to your new costume before you go out in public wearing it, right?”  
  
Hannah’s eyes widened as she grasped what Taylor was saying. Sophia got it at the same time, and started cackling, turning to look at Hannah with a big smile on her face. It was a big smile, but it wasn’t a very _friendly_ smile.  
  
“I am _not_ going to make this my new costume,” Hannah said, standing up quickly. “And I’m not going to let you distribute pictures of me wearing it. _Especially_ not if they’re labeled as Miss Militia!”  
  
“Relax, relax,” Taylor said. “These pictures aren’t going to be shared with anyone but the three of us. I assure you, nobody outside this room is ever going to see them.”  
  
That was a relief. There were things Hannah just wouldn’t do. She thought that over for a bit. Okay, there were things Hannah thought she just wouldn’t do, and still did, like dressing up as a slutty version of herself for the enjoyment of two younger women. But there were things she just wouldn’t do _period_. And putting photos of herself dressed up like this out in public was one of those things. Hannah was certain of that.  
  
Completely and utterly certain. There was just no way that anyone could change her mind. Not even someone like Taylor.  
  
“Well, maybe we can talk about it later,” Taylor said, putting the camera on a tripod. “For now, though, why don’t we get some shooting in?”  
  
Sophia gave Hannah a light push that sent her stumbling in front of the camera. Hannah breathed in and out, staring down at the camera. Was this really something she could do?  
  
The more Hannah thought about it, the more the answer seemed to be _yes_. It made her feel tingly inside, thinking about being able to immortalize how she looked right now. And being able to consult those photos over and over again whenever she got horny. Hannah didn’t think she was very vain, but the idea of masturbating to pictures of herself looking like this… it sent a tingle through her body as she thought about it.  
  
So did the thought of Taylor and Sophia doing the same thing. The two girls laying in their beds, fingers between their thighs, touching themselves, rocking back and forth, staring at photos of Hannah half-naked… and probably more and more naked as the photo shoot went on… it made Hannah stiffen as she rubbed her thighs together. What an _amazing _idea.  
  
Hannah breathed out and looked up at Taylor. She could do this. She was going to do this. She _wanted_ to do this.  
  
“I have a feeling I know more about how photoshoots should go than you do, Taylor,” Hannah said, passing over the fact that in every single one of the shoots, she had been wearing twice as many clothes, and hadn’t removed a single one of them. “So unless you have some ideas…”  
  
“Actually,” Taylor said, stepping away from the camera as Sophia stepped up, “I won’t be doing any of this. I’ll just be enjoying the show. Sophia,” Taylor clapped a hand on Sophia’s shoulder, “is the one who will be telling you what to do.”  
  
Hannah swallowed, and looked at Sophia. The black girl was bent over the camera, fiddling with the controls. Hannah could still see a tight little smile on her face as she worked, though.  
  
“You know,” Sophia said, not looking up, “the Wards always joke about if you can use that power of yours to make sex toys, Hannah.” She glanced at the older woman. “Looks like we’ll finally find out today.”  
  
Hannah rolled her eyes. If Sophia had just bothered to ask, then Hannah would have told her that was a completely unprofessional and offensive question that she wouldn’t dignify with an answer. And answer that would have been no, in fact. Hannah had tried that when she was Sophia’s age, and the closest she had ever gotten was a spear to hump up and down along the shaft. If Hannah wanted to masturbate, she used her fingers or bought toys, just like everyone else.  
  
“So, let’s start with you shooting a kiss at the camera,” Sophia said. “And bend over. Let’s see your boobies.”  
  
Hannah glanced at Taylor. Taylor was sitting down on Hannah’s bed, running her fingers up and down her thighs. When she saw Hannah looking at her, she just winked, and nodded towards Sophia and the camera.  
  
Sighing, Hannah leaned forward and pursed her lips. Sophia waved a hand, beckoning Hannah to lean further and further down. Hannah did so. And then she felt her breasts shifting around, suddenly unconstrained by the t-shirt. She looked down, just as she heard the snap of a photo being taken.  
  
“Getting kind of ahead of yourself, huh?” Sophia asked, as all three women stared at the boobs hanging outside of Hannah’s shirt. “Just can’t wait to get naked in front of the camera, can you?”  
  
Hannah straightened up, trying to shove her tits back inside her shirt. It was hard, mostly due to how good they were feeling. She shivered, feeling her fingers sink into the fat curves.  
  
“Okay, this time don’t lean so far forward,” Sophia said once Hannah had finished feeling herself up and gotten as decent as she could in the outfit she had. “I can still see all the way down your tits anyways.”  
  
Well, _that_ made Hannah feel better. She screwed her face up in a kiss, closing her eyes. Even after the first click of the camera, she didn’t open them. She knew how many pictures were taken right in a row, to make certain that the best one was obtained.  
  
“Okay, that’s good,” Sophia said. “Now let’s see that _ass_ of yours, okay?”  
  
Hannah obediently spun around. She leaned forward and spread her legs, showing off every inch of her barely covered rear. Somehow, she could _feel_ Sophia’s eyes on her butt. She wondered if the black girl was thinking of spanking her. She shivered at the thought.  
  
Hannah twisted and turned in obedience to Sophia’s orders through several more photos. She wasn’t _as_ turned on as she had been, sitting between Sophia and Taylor. But showing her body off like this still left a certain low level of arousal pulsing inside of her, one that refused to go away. And that Hannah didn’t _want_ to go away. She wanted to cum, and soon.  
  
“Okay, put your hands on that knot and act like you’re untying the shirt,” Sophia ordered. There was a funny, tight tone in her voice as she ordered Hannah around. Hannah wondered if Sophia was somehow masturbating with a vibrator or something.  
  
Taylor seemed to have heard the tone in her voice as well.  
  
“Don’t worry, Sophia,” Taylor called out from where she was masturbating. “As soon, ah, yes, as I cum…” Taylor trailed off, breathing deeply in and out, “soon as I cum, I’ll take over for you. Then you can Hannah can start fucking while I, god, yes, almost there, take pictuRES!”  
  
The last note was on a high pitch. Both Sophia and Hannah turned to _really_ study Taylor as she masturbated. Taylor’s jeans were down around her ankles, and her shirt was bulging as a hand went up her top to play with her breasts. Hannah swallowed. One, that was a very erotic sight. And two, it was what Hannah wanted to be doing herself.  
  
On the plus side, she was obviously so close to her orgasm that any minute now, Hannah was going to get to feel hot, soft black skin underneath her fingers, and have clever hands working over her body. And that would be _amazing_.  
  
Hannah grabbed the ends of the knot in both hands, and lightly tugged on them. She gave the camera her best sultry stare (a stare that was better than what she had used even half an hour ago) and crossed her legs in front of her, showing off just how long and powerful her thighs were. She hoped she looked as sexy in the pictures as she felt.  
  
“God, fuck,” Taylor gasped, wiggling around on Hannah’s bed. Her legs were kicking wildly as she plunged fingers in and out of her. Both Hannah and Sophia stopped to look. “Fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck yes!”  
Taylor’s back arched off of the back, and Hannah caught a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were wide and her entire face was filled with complete and wonderful pleasure. Hannah swallowed heavily. That would be her, soon enough.  
  
Taylor settled back down onto the bed, breathing hard. Hannah heard Sophia taking a few more photos, but she didn’t turn to pose. Instead, she was more focused on the thoughts filling her head. The thoughts of Sophia pressed up against her, that soft, warm body as the two of them sought pleasure in each other, while showing that pleasure off for the cameras…  
  
Hannah only realized she had reached down and pressed her hand against her crotch when she heard several photos being taken right in a row. Shaking her head, she looked around at Sophia. The black girl was leering at her, actually licking her lips as she stared.  
  
“Okay, wow,” Taylor said, sitting upright. “_Wow_.” She ran a hand through her hair. “Okay, I’ll take over for you, Sophia,” Taylor said, standing up and tugging her jeans up around her waist. “Good job.”  
  
Taylor walked back over to the camera, while Sophia walked up to Hannah, putting as much sway into her hips as Hannah would have. She looked up at Hannah and smiled. There was something about that smile…  
  
“Okay, we’ll do the solo shoots later,” Taylor said. “Right now, we’ll be telling a story. The cocky heroine Miss Militia getting taken down a peg by Sophia, and used as a sex toy. Any questions?”  
  
Hannah had some questions. The biggest one was if she was allowed to submit her own ideas for what would happen, instead of protests over this being wrong and bad.  
  
She hoped the photos turned out well.


	7. Miss Militia to Miss MILF Chapter Seven

**Miss Militia to Miss MILF Chapter Seven**

  
“That’s a good question, DecentCape,” Miss Militia said, smiling into the camera. “There _aren’t_ any easy answers when it comes to child capes, especially villainous ones. However, over the years, the Protectorate and the PRT…”  
  
Miss Militia continued her answer, the words falling easily and naturally from her lips. She stared into the web camera some technicians had set up, her gaze occasionally flicking down the monitor beneath it, where lines of text from the people watching her asked questions or provided commentary.  
  
This sort of thing wasn’t Miss Militia’s favorite kind of public outreach. Not being able to see the people she was dealing with, while they could see her, it made her uncomfortable, worried that she was going to embarrass herself somehow. However, since a senior member of the local Protectorate needed to do this, and Armsmaster had arranged for himself to be out on patrol, that meant she had to suck it up and answer the various questions given to her, ranging from the moronic to the insightful to the ones totally disconnected from reality.  
  
At least the monitor was on a time delay, giving the techs working just off-screen time to delete the various illegal, unethical and obscene questions that always got posed to her. And yet, there was still questions coming in that Miss Militia had to pick and choose which she would answer.  
  
“I haven’t personally seen such a thing, Chev Fan Four Life,” Miss Militia answered, looking at the handle of Chevfan4Life!!! smiling underneath her mask. “But I do know that both Battery and Velocity have both, in the past, dealt heavily with such issues. You may wish to send an email to one of them, through their Protectorate addresses.”  
  
And have a one in three chance of a human ever looking at them, Miss Militia added in her head. Well, that wasn’t her problem. Her problem was to stay upbeat and happy for the next seventy-five minutes, until the session ended.  
  
“I’d say the Protectorate has been making great strides fighting crime in Brockton Bay,” Miss Militia said, leaning back in her chair and thinking about what she would have for dinner. “Our close cooperation with the city, the PRT, New Wave, and various independent heroes have brought crime rates tumbling down in the past year. And it has all been possible…”

  
  
*******

  
“Hello again, everyone,” Hannah giggled, staring into the camera. “It’s everyone’s favorite cam model, Kurds&Whey, back again to entertain you all! And…” Hannah shifted to the side, making room in front of the webcam for Sophia to sit down next to her, “I have a special guest here tonight, the beautiful, wonderful Midnight Mystique. Let’s give her a warm welcome, everyone.”  
  
Hannah smiled as she glanced down at the lines of text scrolling up the righthand side of the screen. There weren’t many viewers yet, but the show literally hadn’t been running for a minute yet. Give it time, and Hannah was sure that they’d be breaking attendance records.  
  
“Glad to be here, KW,” Sophia said, wrapping an arm around Hannah’s shoulder and pressing a kiss against her cheek. A kiss that was almost on her lips, and lasted for about ten seconds before pulling away. “Real glad.”  
  
“By popular request,” Hannah said, giving the camera her biggest, sultriest smile, “the two of us will be teaming up to put on a special show, just for our dedicated viewers.” Hannah tapped a button on the screen, and heard the quiet whir of the webcam as it zoomed out, revealing what the two of them were wearing. “It’s going to be _all about_ law and order in the city of Brockton Bay.”  
  
Hannah was wearing a parody of Miss Militia’s costume. And Sophia was wearing a heavily sexualized version of Shadow Stalker’s outfit. Just the two of them sitting there would have been enough to get most men hard. But the show called for _far_ more than just posing sultrily.  
  
Hannah felt _really comfortable_ in her costume. It just seemed to fit really well. The super short shorts, the t-shirt that was tied off in front of her breasts, it all sat really well on her. And it made her look super hot, which was an important consideration for a cam whore.  
  
Sophia looked great in her costume as well. Essentially all she was wearing was a long cloak that went down to her ankles. And that was _all_ she was wearing, beyond a collar and a few odds and ends that didn’t really cover her body. At least she was still slightly hidden, with the cloak drawn up in front of her body, hiding everything but the lower half of her thighs.  
  
“You voted, and we listened,” Sophia said, smiling at the camera and leaning forward a bit. “After three days and quite a few arguments,” Sophia’s eyes glanced down at the text crawling up the screen as unseen viewers typed, “yes, I’m talking about you, BredBitches01, we finally decided who the hottest heroines in the city were. Miss Militia and Shadow Sucker.”  
  
“Shadow Stalker, Midnight,” Hannah said laughing and running her hand down Sophia’s shoulder. “It’s Shadow Stalker.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Sophia asked, acting out her lines with a huge amount of relish. “Because I don’t need to stalk people, but when I get them in the shadows…” she wiggled her eyebrows and pursed her lips, showing off how thick they were.  
  
“As if you need to be hiding away to give a proper suck and fuck,” Hannah said, the two of them laughing as they wrapped up the routine that they had written up. “And now, good viewers,” Hannah turned to face the camera, “it’s up to _you_ to decide what these wonderful superheroines are going to be doing with each other.”  
  
“Or to each other,” Sophia added, looking down Hannah’s cleavage. “You all know the rules, you all know the prices,” there was a beeping sound from the computer, and Hannah glanced at it. There was now a value attached to the dollar sign at the top of the screen, and a name underneath it. “And it seems that we have our first request,” Sophia finished, peering at the screen.  
  
“Three dollars from Emperor of Smut for us to kiss,” Hannah read off the screen, licking her lips. “Now _there’s_ a fun request, right, Midnight?”  
  
“Do we ever get boring requests?” Sophia asked, practically crawling onto Hannah’s lap and pressing her face against the older woman’s.  
  
Further conversation was cut off Sophia and Hannah kissed. The kiss was more for the benefit of whoever was watching than for their own enjoyment. Although both ended up happening.  
  
Hannah held on to Sophia’s shoulder, feeling the fabric of the cloak shift underneath her fingers. Their mouths pressed together, brightly painted lips brushing against each other and smearing their lipstick as they kissed. Sophia’s hands reached up to grab the sides of Hannah’s head, pressing her close against the black girl, before Hannah made a noise in her mouth. Then Sophia lowered her hands and grabbed Hannah’s bare hips, not blocking the camera’s view.  
  
They kissed for a good long while before separating. Hannah ran her tongue over her lips as she stared at the camera, smiling widely. Sophia was almost literally purring as she wiggled next to the older woman, a small smile on her face.  
  
“Well, that was nice, Shadow Stalker,” Hannah said with a smile. “No wonder you’re the terror of the underworld, with moves like that.”  
  
“And if that doesn’t work,” Sophia said, reaching behind her, “I can always use my weapons on them.”  
  
Sophia presented to the camera a crossbow. Well, something that a blind man might have confused with a crossbow. There were no moving parts to it, and it was made out of hollow plastic, with a bowstring that Sophia had spent a few hasty minutes gluing back in place just before the show started.  
  
“A fearsome weapon,” Hannah agreed, looking down at it, feeling her pistol pressing down against her bare thigh. “And what do you shoot out if it?”  
  
“These,” Sophia said, once more reaching behind her and pulling something out. This time, she had a collection of dildoes, in all different shapes and sizes. “The bad guys see these, and they know what’s about to happen.” Sophia flicked one on, the purple shaft starting to hum and shake.  
  
“I’m sure you get all kinds of results from that,” Hannah said, before another ding interrupted her. “Oh, and Tits And Boobs Sixty-nine wants to see you use some of your special toys on yourself.” There was another beep. “And Alexandria, Verified Cape,” Hannah couldn’t actually keep herself from rolling her eyes at the idea of someone thinking that they were fooling her and Sophia into thinking that the most famous heroine in America was watching a pair of cam whores, “wants to see what’s underneath your costume.”  
  
“Sure thing,” Sophia said chipperly. “Oh, and by the way, Alexie, can I call you that by the way? _Big_ fan of your work.”  
  
Sophia twitched her cloak aside for a handful of seconds, revealing her black, naked body. She put herself on full display, letting the camera get a good long look at everything she had to offer. Her boobs, her stomach, her thighs, every bit of her. Then she let the cloak fall back, hiding herself as she held up her array of sex toys for the camera.  
  
“So, which of these do you want to see me use, Sixty-Nine?” Sophia asked. “Big boy blue, the red rocket, baby’s first vibrator… ton of options here.” A reply came up in the text box almost instantly, and Sophia smirked, picking up a fat red dildo with a flared end. “Good choice.”  
“Sure thing,” Hannah spoke up, almost before Sophia was done talking. “And that’s another five dollars from our favorite Emperor.”  
  
As Sophia switched on her dildo, Hannah reached up and begun to play with her own breasts. They were barely staying inside her costume as it was, and with her hands kneading and squeezing her tits, they moved around inside her tied off t-shirt quite a bit. She was going to have to be careful not to have them slip out before anyone paid her to do so.  
  
Next to her, Sophia’s hand disappeared underneath her cloak. Almost instantly she started moaning like a whore in heat, head thrashing from side to side and exaggerated expressions appearing on her face. Hannah thought it would only be a minute or less before someone paid to have her shift her cloak to the side for good.  
  
Hannah ran her fingers over her stiff nipples, poking out from her t-shirt. It felt _nice_. Really, really nice. Even though both she and Sophia were acting a lot more turned on than they actually were, both of them still _were_ turned on. Showing off to these people, none of whom Hannah had ever met, displaying her body, doing what they told her for money… Hannah knew it was supposed to be wrong, but it felt so _good_.  
  
As Hannah played with her boobs, she kept one eye on the chat. They seemed to be loving it, watching the two of them, offering lewd commentary about what they’d do to Hannah or Sophia if they were there with them, or urging others to pay for what they wanted. And there was still some money flowing in, attached to requests.  
  
Including a request for Sophia to get rid of the cloak. Sophia smirked at the camera and whipped it off, fully revealing her naked body for good. Hannah was a _bit_ insulted that she hadn’t gotten a request (with payment attached, that was the important bit) to remove some of her own clothing yet, but she consoled herself with the fact that she was showing off so much _more_ skin in her own Miss Militia outfit than Sophia had been as Shadow Stalker.  
  
Hannah wondered how many people were watching her and Sophia. It seemed like there was a _ton_ of viewers online, some three thousand, with a steady trickle of newcomers. And yet… earlier, before the show started, Hannah had gotten her phone out and looked up Kurds&Whey and Midnight Mystique online. And she hadn’t found _anything_. There wasn’t a single reference to either of them anywhere. And, for that matter, while Hannah could remember doing a ton of these shows, she couldn’t remember any actual details about them. Just that she had done them, she had enjoyed them, and that she had made money masturbating in front of people and doing what they said.  
  
It was… strange. Very strange. And something to think on later. Right now, Hannah had a show to run.  
  
And a hot black girl to fuck in front of people she had never, ever met. And that honestly didn’t seem like a problem to Hannah at _all_. She licked her lips as she glanced at the screen.  
  
“Fifteen dollars from SweetPeach to have me eat out Midnight?” Hannah asked, glancing at Sophia. “You’ve got yourself a deal.” There was a ping as someone else chipped in another five dollars for Hannah to use a vibrator on Sophia’s clit at the same time. “Sure thing, Fishie Taste.”  
  
Sophia spread her legs widely apart, showing off her shaved pussy for a few seconds. Then the camera’s view was obscured as Hannah leaned in, pressing her face against Sophia’s wet, bare pussy. She licked her lips as she stared down at it. What a tasty, tasty treat she was about to get.  
  
Hannah made sure that the camera could see her wiggling ass as she leaned in to eat out the black girl. She might still be wearing those short shorts, but they clung so tightly to her ass that there wasn’t all that much hidden. And if the collection of perverts, sex fiends and masturbators wanted to see every detail of a mature woman’s body, they just had to ask. And pay. That was important, too.  
  
Hannah ran her tongue along Sophia’s lower lips, parting them slightly. Her hand groped for a bullet vibrator, finally grabbing it and the control unit it was hooked to. Hannah turned in on as she kept on eating Sophia out, feeling the small, pink toy buzzing against her fingers.  
  
Hannah’s tongue was quickly getting covered with Sophia’s arousal, the black girl leaking like a faucet from her play time with the red dildo. Hannah could hear Sophia making small noises, grinding her hips forward and pressing her pussy against Hannah’s face. Hannah wondered if Sophia was going to manage to cum from this. And if her eardrums would survive the auditory assault Sophia would unleash as she came, overacting for the camera.  
  
She’d just have to see. For now, Hannah moved the vibrator around Sophia’s clit, running it in a circle, lightly pressing down. Sophia had _such_ a lovely reaction to it, gasping deeply and her hand flying down to press against Hannah’s head. Hannah smirked, and applied a bit more pressure and licked Sophia’s labia, her tongue sliding inside the black lips to get at the pink folds. Sophia was even wetter inside.  
  
There was a beep from the computer, but Hannah ignored it. She had a wet, wet pussy in front of her, and there was no _way_ that she could ignore it. Not when she was feeling so wet herself.  
  
Hannah’s thong wasn’t _really_ up for holding back all the moisture she was making. She could feel the arousal sliding between her skin and her thong, seeping out from her underwear and soaking into her shorts. If she got wet enough, then the viewers watching her would get to see a wet spot appearing on the crotch of her shorts.  
  
And that wasn’t the only part of her clothes that might have a wet spot appear. After all, one of the reasons she had chosen her screen name was because of how much dairy products she could make all on her own. And she hadn’t emptied herself before starting the show tonight. Her breasts were feeling _very_ full and _very_ productive. She was lucky enough that no milk had come out while she had been playing with her tits earlier. If someone paid for Sophia to milk her like a cow in front of the camera…  
  
Hannah got a little bit wetter at the thought. Then she was distracted as Sophia started pulling at her short shorts, trying to yank them down Hannah’s sizeable hips. Hannah looked up into Sophia’ amused face as the black girl leaned over her.  
  
“Didn’t you hear me tell you?” Sophia asked, laughter lacing her words. “The crowd thinks you’re wearing too much. Off with the shorts, and let’s see some heroine booty.”  
  
Hannah nodded, and tugged at her shorts with her free hand. Her other kept on playing with Sophia’s clit, running the vibrator back and forth against the small nub of flesh poking out. And she returned her lips to Sophia’s pussy, licking and kissing her way up and down it.  
  
The bedroom door opened. Taylor walked through it, a laptop tucked underneath one arm. There was a big smile on her face, and a rosy glow on her cheeks. She looked very, _very_ happy as she sat down on the bed, staring at Hannah and Sophia.  
  
“Great job, girls,” Taylor said, running a hand over Sophia’s bare tit. “You two put on quite the show for me. I really appreciate it.” She squeezed down a bit on Sophia’s boob, copping a feel. “Maybe we should do this for real one of these days. Would you like that?”  
  
“Sure, boss.” Sophia mumbled tiredly.  
  
Hannah was feeling pretty exhausted, too. Tired enough that she didn’t really want to spend time thinking about how she knew this black-haired girl, or what the things she was saying meant. Just so long as she got to spend some time resting before her next show, that would be fine.  
  
After all, Hannah was a dedicated performer.

* * *


	8. Miss Militia to Miss MILF Finale

**Miss Militia to Miss MILF Finale**

  
Hannah had seen some impressive dildoes in her time. But _none_ of them were like this one. She licked her lips, half in nervousness, half in excitement as she stared down at it.  
  
It wasn’t that the dildo was _huge_, exactly. It was big, but not so big Hannah was worried about being able to take it inside her pussy. She was sure she would be able to manage it.  
  
It wasn’t that it was double-ended. Hannah was used to sharing with Sophia. She and the black girl could have a whole lot of fun using the toy on themselves.  
  
It was that there were a bunch of computer cable ports and recessed lights on the double-ended dildo. _That_ was what was making Hannah worry a bit. It was all the worse because she had no idea _what_ they were for. There was no visible hole for fake cum to come out, and Hannah knew from first hand experience how little needed to be shown for a dildo to vibrate.  
  
Hannah had no idea what this would do to her, but she also knew she needed to use it. She didn’t know _why_ she needed to use it, or how she knew she did. She just knew that the thick, black and white shaft needed to go inside her pussy.  
  
“Are you ready, Sophia?” Hannah asked, looking at the naked black girl standing on the other side of the dildo.  
  
“Um,” Sophia eloquently replied. She shifted from side to side, rubbing her thick thighs together. Hannah thought she saw a gleam of arousal on them, the shiny liquid standing out against the black skin. “Yeah. Yeah, sure, let’s go.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hannah stepped towards the toy. It was arcing up in an U shape, so she and Sophia would be face to face when they sat down on it. Or their butts would be pressing against each other, if they turned around. Either way, they would be _really_ close to each other.  
  
It was a good thing the two of them were alone in the room, Hannah thought, except for the dark-haired white girl standing in one corner, filming the two of them. It would be humiliating if anybody saw them. Instead, it was just her and her much younger… why _was_ Sophia here in Hannah’s apartment, anyway?  
  
It didn’t matter. What was important was the thick plastic cock the two of them were going to impale themselves on. Taking a deep breath, Hannah positioned herself over the toy. Then she started to lower herself down, sinking farther and farther. Mostly inadvertently, her eyes traced their way down Sophia’s body as she went, seeing first Sophia’s turned-on face, then her full breasts, then her flat stomach, and finally, her bare, wet pussy. Hannah licked her lips, and restrained the urge to give it a nice, long lick.  
  
Hannah knelt down on the dildo, holding it in place as she felt the dual-colored tip press against her folds. She was pretty wet, for some reason. Maybe it was because she was standing naked in front of a girl half her age, who was _also_ naked. Either way, Hannah felt a tingle of pleasure run through her body as the head rubbed back and forth against her pussy.  
  
Hannah sank down onto the dildo more fully, feeling the shaft fill up her wet, needy pussy. Oh man, she needed this. She needed it so bad. Her pussy had been _dripping_ with need, and it felt so good to get filled up. Hannah moaned, closing her eyes as she felt herself get stretched out, the dildo filling more and more of her.  
  
Finally, Hannah was as far down on the shaft as she could go. Her thighs were pressed against her lower legs as she knelt on the dildo, the shaft buried inside of her. Hannah’s hands ran up and down her body, fingers gliding over her smooth skin. She played with her twitching thighs, brushed against her clit, and went up to cradle her full breasts. She didn’t squeeze them too hard, because she didn’t want the milk to come spilling out.  
  
Hannah tilted her head back to look up at Sophia. The younger black girl was looking down at her, biting her lip. Hannah could see the signs of arousal written all over her body. It was pretty hot. But it would be hotter if Sophia was impaled on the dildo as well, so the two of them could properly kiss and make out as they fucked themselves on the double-ended dildo. And find out, together, what the computer ports and the like were for.  
  
“Come on down, Sophia,” Hannah said, smiling up at her. “It feels,” Hannah pushed her hips back and forth, grinding against the dildo, “really nice.”  
  
“Okay,” Sophia said, still sounding a touch hesitant. “I am feeling kind of horny.”  
  
Sophia positioned herself just like Hannah had, hovering over her end of the dildo. Then she started to lower herself down. Hannah reached up and grabbed Sophia’s hips, helping guide her… whatever Sophia was. Teammate? Fuck buddy? Friend? Lover? Hannah couldn’t remember, she just knew that it was nice to see Sophia naked and turned on.  
  
Hannah squeezed down on Sophia’s soft, warm skin as the younger girl looked down. She smiled, thumbs moving in circles, pressing down and making the black skin indent slightly. If Hannah looked a bit further down, she could see the gleam of arousal on Sophia’s lower lips. She could even see a strand starting to form, hanging down from her labia.  
  
Finally, Sophia’s pussy was pressed against the dildo. She rocked back and forth for a bit, coating the head in her arousal. And only then did she start to sink all the way down, impaling herself on the shaft just like Hannah had.  
  
Sophia’s boobs brushed past Hannah’s face as the black girl filled herself up. Hannah wasn’t about to complain about getting to feel that, even when she felt wetness on her cheeks from the milk leaking from Sophia’s nipples. Maybe a milking session was in order once they were done here. Whatever they were _doing_ here beyond having fun fucking themselves on a toy.  
  
Sophia moaned, low and sultry as she settled down on the dildo, filling herself just like Hannah did. She smiled at Hannah, and Hannah smiled back. The two of them were very close to each other now. Hannah had spread her legs to give Sophia enough room to lower herself down, and their breasts were pillowed up as they pressed against each other. Their faces were only a few inches apart, close enough that kissing would be the easiest thing in the world.  
  
And then Hannah felt the dildo pulse inside of her. She blinked and looked down at her and Sophia’s tits. They were so close together she couldn’t see anything past them.  
  
There was another pulse, and Hannah and Sophia blinked at the same time. Hannah could _feel_ something happening inside of her. Something that was pretty… weird. And happening inside her _head_, too.  
  
There was one more pulse, and one more blink. And then Hannah realized what was happening. She was fucking herself on a dildo along with Shadow Stalker. They were both naked. They were both in her _bedroom_. What the hell?  
  
She had been _brainwashed_. That girl, Taylor, she had captured Miss Militia… how long ago had it been? Two and a half months? She knew where Hannah lived! She knew her secret identity. She knew _everything_.  
  
Hannah twisted her head around, looking around the bedroom. Taylor wasn’t here. There was nobody in Hannah’s bedroom except for her and an unmasked (and unclothed) Shadow Stalker. Just the glasses wearing girl in the corner, but she wasn’t important.  
  
“S-Shadow Stalker,” Hannah said, feeling her voice wavering far more than it should when talking to her subordinate. Even if both of them were stark naked, pressed up against each other and impaled on a dildo. “This is…” Hannah trailed off, not sure what she was supposed to say. In all her years of being a superhero, this situation had _never_ come up before.  
  
“What is it, Miss Militia?” Shadow Stalker asked, tilting her head to the side. “Something wrong?”  
  
“We’re… we’re both naked and fucking ourselves on a sex toy,” Hannah said, momentarily flabbergasted. “You can’t tell what’s wrong with this?”  
  
“But it feels so _good_,” Shadow Stalker said, smiling and lifting herself up a bit. “Doesn’t it feel _nice_ to have this thing inside of you?”  
  
It did, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that the two of them had been brainwashed and…  
  
Hannah’s train of thought was derailed as the memories of _everything_ she and Shadow Stalker had been doing flooded into her mind. Getting treated like dogs while going for walks through the city. Pretending to be camwhores pretending to be themselves. Fucking each other, fucking Taylor, doing a dozen different, weird, sexual things.  
  
And lacing through the memories of every single one of those had been how _good_ it had felt at the time. How good it felt _now_. Hannah’s body was still bubbling with arousal, her nipples stiff as they dug into Sophia’s breasts, her pussy wet as it squeezed down around the cock inside of her.  
  
“That,” Hannah shivered as Sophia’s wiggling made the dildo inside of her shift around as well, “that doesn’t matter, Shadow Stalker.” Hannah was aware that the authority of her voice was weakened by how much she was moaning. “We shouldn’t let ourselves get treated like this.”  
  
“Why not?” Shadow Stalker asked, running her hands up and down Hannah’s body. “I’ve cum _way_ harder having you eat me out than I ever did touching myself.”  
  
Hannah spluttered. That was _not_ the kind of thing a Ward was supposed to say to a Protectorate member. Shadow Stalker stared back at her, her eyes dancing with lust and excitement.  
  
“B-because,” Hannah tried to say, “it doesn’t matter how good it feels,” and Hannah had to admit that right now she was feeling _great_, grinding herself against the thick shaft and feeling Sophia’s soft breasts pressing into her own chest, “we still shouldn’t let ourselves get treated like cows and milked!”  
  
“Then why are you still here?” Shadow Stalker asked, her hand sliding up Hannah’s thigh and rubbing against her crotch. Hannah groaned as the tips of Sophia’s fingers pressed against her clit. “Just pull yourself up off of the dildo and go do… shit, whatever you want to do.”  
  
That… Hannah couldn’t believe that the idea hadn’t occurred to her before. It was what she _should_ do. Get herself off of this wonderful toy and call in a PRT team and hunt down Taylor, wherever she might be.  
  
That would mean pulling herself up off of the toy, though. And Hannah was feeling _pretty horny_, and really wanted to cum. She could feel the orgasm bubbling away inside of her, and knew from pretty recent experience, just how _bad_ it could be not to be able to cum.  
  
No, she was tougher than that. She was Miss Militia, and she could withstand the frustrated arousal. She grabbed Shadow Stalker’s shoulders and pulled herself up, feeling the dildo sliding out of her as she went.  
  
Hannah staggered slightly as she rose to her feet. Now, what should she be doing? She was supposed to…  
  
Hannah didn’t _care_ about what she was supposed to be doing. Whatever it was, couldn’t be _nearly_ as important as the aching need inside her pussy. She was _horny_, and she needed to get satisfied.  
  
And there was Sophia, right there in front of her, fucking herself on a dildo. A _doubled-ended_ dildo, that Hannah could share.  
  
Hannah didn’t wait a second. Moaning with need, she dropped down, grabbing the black and white dildo and positioning herself above it. Then she sank down, feeling the slick end sliding into her wet, needy folds.  
  
It felt _wonderful_. The realization of what she had just done as she stuffed her pussy full of fake cock wasn’t as great, but at least her _body_ was feeling fine as it got filled up. Hannah felt a blush spreading across her cheeks as she realized her attempt to bring Taylor to justice had lasted for exactly as long as it had taken for her to see a cock to fuck herself on.  
  
“Welcome back,” Shadow Stalker said with a smug look on her face. “Need a drink?” She hefted her tits up, fingers digging into the undersides of her milk-filled breasts.  
  
“You’re taking this awfully well,” Hannah observed, not able to keep a sour note out of her voice as the realization that she was only going to be able to think properly when fucking herself washed over her.  
  
“Eh, sex is fun,” Shadow Stalker said with a shrug. “And we’ve been having a whole lot of good sex.”  
  
The only part of that Hannah could dispute was that it was all _good_ sex. Serving as a slutty maid who ate Taylor out after making a fancy meal for her wasn’t exactly what she pictured when she thought of a romantic dinner with sex afterwards. Even if Hannah had cum from it.  
  
“Listen,” Shadow Stalker said, putting her hand on Hannah’s shoulder, “don’t _worry_ about it so much. Just go with the flow. Have fun where you can find it. Like right now.” Shadow Stalker bobbed up and down along the dildo, making wet, lewd sounds as her pussy squeezed down tight around the shaft. “You’ve enjoyed me dressing you up as a slutty parody of Miss Militia, right?”  
  
Hannah could vividly remember how good it had felt to have Shadow Stalker and Taylor dress her up in a tight, skimpy outfit. And what they had done to her after the photoshoot had been over. Her cheeks darkened a bit as a pulse of arousal ran through her as she remembered how she had been left so strung out for orgasms at the end of it that she hadn’t even been able to stand up.  
  
Hannah could remember _everything_ that Taylor had done to her. Making her think she was Taylor’s maid. Making her think she was a dog, a cow, putting her in the mood for half a dozen debauched fantasies. And how much Hannah had enjoyed each and every one, cumming over and over again as her body had been toyed with.  
  
Hannah realized that as she thought about the different things that had been done to her, she was getting more turned on. Her wet pussy was squeezing down tighter and tighter around the dildo inside of her, and her body was starting to move, rocking up and down and fucking itself on the toy. And rubbing against Shadow Stalker, the black girl’s lush body feeling wonderful against Hannah’s own mature frame.  
  
“Sure,” Shadow Stalker said, wrapping Hannah in a hug. Her hands quickly went down to Hannah’s ass, squeezing the large cheeks down there, “I wouldn’t have _ever_ gone out on patrol with FREE USE WHORE written on my face underneath my mask without Taylor hypnotizing me to think it was a good idea. But,” Shadow Stalker sighed, smiling, “I sure came hard when a,” Shadow Stalker waggled her eyebrows, “john used me.”  
  
Hannah was sure she knew who the john had been. She was glad her own bandanna hadn’t been able to accommodate anything like that. Instead she’d just been… Hannah thought over everything that had happened to her and blushed hard, feeling the blood roaring through her cheeks as images of every orgasm she had had under Taylor’s (what _was_ her last name?) thumb came roaring back to her.  
  
“And now we’re getting to do something new,” Shadow Stalker said, still kneading Hannah’s ass in a very familiar manner. “Who knows what’s going to happen next? If we managed to get walked like a pair of dogs without anyone seeing us, maybe next time we go on patrol, we’ll be entirely naked, and nobody will comment.”  
  
Shadow Stalker really _didn’t_ seem to have a problem with this. Hannah did, of course. Or at least, she _told_ herself she had a problem with this. Even if her stiff nipples felt so very nice, digging into Shadow Stalker’s boobs, and her inner walls were squeezing down tightly around the shaft stretching her out.  
  
“Come on,” Shadow Stalker said, licking her lips as she stared at Hannah. “Just live it up a little, okay? We’re here, we’re naked, let’s have some fun with each other.” Her hand rubbed against Hannah’s folds, pressing against the middle-aged woman’s fat lower lips. “More fun than you’re already having, at least,” she added with a smirk.  
  
Hannah hesitated. But what could she do? If she got _off_ the dildo, then the brainwashing would turn back on, and she’d just be some horny, naked bimbo. While if she stayed _on_ the dildo, then she would… well, be a horny, naked woman. And her power wasn’t much use here. She couldn’t even threaten Taylor, since the Tinker wasn’t in the room. Just the dark-haired girl in the corner, busy recording everything the two of them were doing.  
  
Hannah stared at Shadow Stalker as the black girl fucked herself on the dildo. She was obviously having a good time. Lewd sounds as her tight pussy slid up and down the shaft filled the room, and the look on her face was one of pure, erotic happiness. Sophia was obviously completely untroubled by any of the concerns pestering Hannah.  
  
Maybe she _should_ imitate Sophia, and just fuck herself on the dildo buried inside her. Fuck herself while _knowing_ that, sooner or later, she’d forget about everything that had happened to her, and think that whatever scenario Taylor presented next was what Hannah had _always_ been doing. Whether that was being some kind of human milk cow or a camwhore specializing in impersonating Miss Militia or something even more twisted.  
  
The fact that Hannah would enjoy it was also preying on her mind. Off the top of her head, Hannah couldn’t remember a single time during the twisted roleplay sessions where she had been _truly_ unhappy, instead of just pretending to be while still being terribly turned on. And when that was contrasted with the veritable _desert_ of her sex life before stumbling in on Sophia’s brainwashing session…  
  
Hannah shifted around uncomfortably, feeling Shadow Stalker still feeling her up. The sex had been weird, had been _really_ weird. But she had cum so hard, so often. It was hard to be opposed to orgasms that thorough and wonderful.  
  
“Listen,” Shadow Stalker said, leaning backwards a bit, “if things are getting too much for you, why not relax with a nice drink?” She held up one breast, fingers wrapped around the front part. She squeezed a bit, and some milk trickled out from her nipple. “Assault always says he makes his most entertaining decisions after a round or two.”  
  
Hannah narrowed her eyes as she stared at Shadow Stalker. Assuming she remembered any of this tomorrow, she was going to be having a long talk with Assault about what he was telling kids too young to drink. Although… the thought of getting to taste some milk was pretty nice. Hannah knew how thirsty she could get after a thorough round of fucking, and the importance of staying hydrated.  
  
But could she really bring herself to actually _nurse_ from one of her Wards? To put her mouth against Shadow Stalker’s nipple and suck and suck and suck? Was that really the kind of person she was?  
  
Hannah realized she was licking her lips as she thought about it. She flushed and looked away, her eye wandering over her bedroom. Her bed, that she had had more sex on under Taylor’s thumb than she had had since coming to Brockton Bay. Her wardrobe, filled with clothes that could, at best be called sexy. The slender girl in the corner, masturbating to her and Sophia. Nothing that she shouldn’t see, but at least it took her mind off of Shadow Stalker’s black, milk-filled tits for a bit.  
  
“Let yourself have some fun. All you senior members of the Protectorate are too stuffy anyway.” She laughed. “Can you imagine _Armsmaster_ having sex?” Shadow Stalker said, running her hands over Hannah’s body again, molesting her and finding all of her weak spots. “You can’t do anything about it. Believe me, this isn’t the first time I’ve taken this toy for a ride.” She sighed while squeezing Hannah’s boobs, coaxing milk out of them. “We’re going to forget about this sooner or later, so why not have some fun while we still can?”  
  
There was something to what Sophia was saying. Hannah was feeling very horny, and she couldn’t think of a way out of this. Would it really be so bad if she just masturbated in front of Shadow Stalker, knowing that, apparently, neither of them would remember it sooner or later?  
  
Hannah realized she already knew the answer. She was going to do it. She was going to give up on looking for a way out of this, a way to bring Taylor to justice. Instead, she was just going to fuck herself on a thick toy, making out with Sophia.  
  
Hannah whimpered as a wave of shame and relief and arousal swept through as she decided that. It felt good and it felt wrong and she was going to do it. She looked at Sophia and the black girl’s slowly widening smile. Sophia squeezed down on Hannah’s firm ass, kneading the fat and muscle there.  
  
Hannah started to rise up and down along the dildo, fucking herself on it. It felt so good to have the shaft filling her up. To feel the pleasure tingling inside of her, building higher and higher into an eventual orgasm. Oh, Hannah needed that so, so badly, to wash away all the doubts and concerns that had been building up after realizing what had happened to her.  
  
“There,” Sophia said. “_Choosing_ to have some fun is a way better use of time, isn’t it?” One hand lightly slapped Hannah’s ass, making her jump a bit. “Just have some good sex, have a good climax, and wait for Taylor to come back in with whatever new, fucked-up idea she has.” Sophia sighed. “I think you’d look good in a nun’s habit, myself.”  
  
Hannah was beginning to think that Sophia talked too much. And that there was a perfect solution to that problem. Swallowing, she reached up and grabbed the sides of Sophia’s head.  
  
Then she pulled Sophia forward and started kissing her, pressing her lips against the younger girl’s. Sophia was surprised for half a second, and then she started kissing Hannah back, moaning into her mouth and her tongue brushing against Hannah’s. Her hands came up to Hannah’s shoulders.  
  
Somehow, this felt like the _final_ acceptance of the situation Taylor had put her and Sophia into. There was no way for Hannah to claim that she was doing anything besides making out with Sophia, enjoying herself as the two of them fucked themselves on a toy. It wasn’t the kind of thing Miss Militia should be doing, but it _was_ what Hannah was enjoying.  
  
Hannah shivered, feeling herself squeeze down around the shaft inside of her pussy. She and Sophia were both still rising up and down along the double-ended dildo. And it was still feeling so good. Not just the shaft stretching her out and stimulating her, but also the feeling of Sophia’s body pressed against her. She had a decent amount of muscle, Hannah knew, but all she could feel was wonderful softness.  
  
Sophia’s breasts, her thighs, her stomach, all of it rubbing against Hannah’s own body. And getting more and more lubricated by the milk leaking from both of their breasts. Hannah was feeling more and more full, and she was going to need to milk herself soon.  
  
Or have someone milk her. Hannah’s mind flashed to Taylor, kneeling behind her and squeezing her tits, whispering about what a good cow she was being. And how deliriously happy Hannah had felt as a result of that.  
  
Once again, Hannah turned red at the embarrassing thought. And what Taylor had done with the milk afterwards. Hannah thought some of it might still be inside her fridge.  
  
Hannah tried to ignore those thoughts by kissing Sophia even harder. Her teeth nipped at Sophia’s lips, and her tongue pushed into Sophia’s mouth. And Sophia was doing the same to her, the two of them tightly embracing and kissing, bodies pressed up against each other as they made out.  
  
Hannah’s hands were wandering all over Sophia’s body, and Sophia was doing the same to her. Hannah massaged Sophia’s big, black ass, feeling the firm bands of muscle buried underneath a _lot_ of fat. Sophia whined into Hannah’s mouth a bit at that, and Hannah took that as a sign to keep on going.  
  
The two of them kissed and kissed and kissed, until Hannah’s lungs were burning from the lack of it. She pulled her head back a bit, panting. She was still pushing herself up and down along the dildo, her thick thighs working to move her and make her feel as good as possible.  
  
Hannah moaned. She could feel her orgasm rising up inside of her, growing higher and higher. Soon, she was going to cum. And it was going to be _her_ orgasm, _she_ was the one who was fucking herself until she came, completely on her own violation. There was no denying it.  
  
“Come on,” Sophia moaned, her voice dripping with lust. “Don’t tell me you’re starting to get second thoughts _now_. It feels good, doesn’t it? And it will feel even better soon.”  
  
Hannah nodded, realizing the younger girl was right. She was feeling good, she wanted to feel even better, and there was no way she could stop now. She picked up the pace, bouncing up and down along the dildo even faster than before. The lewd sounds Sophia’s pussy was making were joined with Hannah’s, the two of them gasping and moaning as they fucked themselves.  
  
Hannah’s hands went up to the back of Sophia’s head and guided it down towards her breast. Sophia didn’t resist, and wrapped her lips around Hannah’s nipple. And then she started sucking.  
  
Hannah moaned. It felt so _good_. She could feel her milk getting sucked out of her boob, and it was nearly as hot as what she was feeling in her pussy.  
  
Both Hannah and Sophia were moving up and down along the double-ended dildo, their movements in synch as Sophia sucked at Hannah’s tit. Hannah could feel her body starting to feel hotter and hotter, the pleasure jittering around inside of her, _demanding_ a release.  
  
And Hannah didn’t have any plans to deny that release. She wanted to cum. She wanted to cum so badly, to feel her orgasm sweeping through her like a tsunami.  
  
And, because Hannah was a generous boss, she wanted to see Sophia cum as well. That was just right and proper, after all. She was supposed to look out for the Wards, and the best thing she could do in this situation was make sure that Sophia enjoyed herself as much as she could.  
  
Sophia was still sucking Hannah’s milk out of her, getting squirt after squirt. And it felt so good. Hannah moaned, reaching down and squeezing Sophia’s own, milk-filled breast. She was going to have to return the favor. Not that it sounded like an imposition or anything. Just- Hannah shivered, just wrap her lips around a fat nipple, and fill her mouth up with a wonderful flavor. One of the easiest, most enjoyable things in the world.  
  
This was so much better than masturbating. The thought flashed through Hannah’s unsteady mind as it got filled with pink. Using her fingers on her soaked pussy couldn’t compare to having a thick dildo inside her pussy and a teenager nursing at her breast. It was good, it was so good, and the orgasm she was about to have would make the entire thing even _better._ She just needed a bit more, Hannah just needed a few more strokes, a few more sucks-!  
  
Hannah came. And she came _hard_. It was a _wonderful_ orgasm, the pleasure exploding behind her eyes like a supernova. She groaned, and almost fell off of the dildo, onto the ground. Her entire body shook, and her pussy squeezed down tight around the dildo, clamping down as hard as it could.  
  
The only reason Hannah stayed on upright was because of Sophia. She was cumming too, an orgasm that was just as satisfying as Hannah’s. The two of them leaned against each other, shaking and shuddering and moaning as the pleasure roared through them like a tidal wave. They couldn’t do anything but ride it out.  
  
Finally, the pleasure eased, letting Hannah’s brain focus on anything but the pleasure inside of her. She slumped down, driving herself a bit further down onto the dildo. She wiped her brow, feeling the sweat forming on it. Wow. _Wow_.  
  
That had been one good orgasm. And now Hannah could think a bit. And not just about how horny she was, though she was still kind of horny. She could think about how Taylor had made her do so many things. And how Hannah had _enjoyed_ those things. And how, even now that she was able to _really_ think about all those twisted scenarios… Hannah realized she still enjoyed the memories of doing them.  
  
And there was no way Taylor was done just yet. Sooner or later, Hannah would become the Maid or the Stripper or something again, thinking she really _was_ nothing but that. And she’d enjoy every single moment of it, too.  
  
Hannah wondered how long it would be before her mind was cleared like this once more.

* * *


End file.
